


Champagne and Candlelight

by LoriLee (cowgirl65)



Category: Big Valley
Genre: Angst, Cousin Incest, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/LoriLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter changes Jarrod's life.  And not every OFC is a Mary Sue</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Leviticus 18:6 "None of you shall approach to any that is near of kin."
> 
> I don't own any television show and make nothing from writing this other than cheap thrills

Jarrod chuckled at the sight. She intrigued and aroused him when he saw her on the train, but the lovely blonde rebuffed every chivalrous and civil comment he made, so he just tipped his hat over his eyes and pretended to sleep while taking covert glances at her luscious body throughout the trip. But even though he was amused at the sight of her petite but curvaceous frame trudging along the side of the road, Jarrod was too much a gentleman to pass by without offering any assistance and slowed Jingo to a walk alongside.

“Could you use a hand, miss?” he asked in his sultry baritone.

Amber looked up, startled. So focused on putting one foot in front of the other with a long walk still ahead, she hadn’t even heard the sound of hoofbeats approaching. The brilliant blue eyes looking down at her made her catch her breath and she mentally cursed. She’d gone as far as being rude to the devastatingly handsome cowboy to try to control her reaction to his smoldering gaze and toned physique, but it seemed as though the fates had other plans. Amber gave in to what destiny seemed to have planned for her and smiled.

“Seems as though the walk was a lot farther than I anticipated,” she told him.

“I’m sure Jingo here won’t mind carrying double,” he said with his incredible, charming smile. He held out his hand and kicked his foot out of the stirrup. Amber took a deep breath. In for a penny, in for a pound…

Jarrod swung the lovely young woman up behind him and placed her hand around his waist as he clucked to Jingo. The sorrel set off at a fast walk and Jarrod shivered as Amber slid her other hand around to rest on his stomach. He felt his manhood stir at the contact.

“So where can I take you?” he asked, trying to ignore the heat building in his groin.

Amber could think of a few places as her hand crept to the front of his shirt, but just said “The Barkley ranch,” as she slipped her fingers in between the buttons and lightly touched the smooth skin they encountered.

“Going there myself,” Jarrod replied, trying hard not to squirm as her other hand decided to rest on the bulge that strained the seams of his pants. “Miss…” he started and gasped as she gave his manhood a squeeze. He wondered exactly what kind of woman he’d picked up.

She just kissed the side of his neck gently. Her fingers deftly unfastened his pants, releasing Jarrod’s aching hardness. “Consider this payment for the ride. And I’ve wanted to touch you ever since I saw you get on that train. I’m sorry if I was rude to you, but it was the only way I could keep my distance.” She heard his sharp intake of breath as she began to caress him with long, easy strokes.

Jarrod could feel her ample breasts push against his back and his breathing became erratic as Amber’s sensual touch brought him closer to the edge. “You have to stop,” he gasped, but she only stroked him harder.

“Let it go,” she murmured, raining searing kisses across his neck, pumping his swollen organ faster. Jarrod knew he’d be unable to stop what was coming even if he wanted to, which he decidedly did not. He covered her hand with his own, guiding her strokes as he thrust upward, gasping as he spilled his seed into their joined hands. She stroked him a few more times, milking every last drop and Jarrod leaned his head back to rest on her shoulder.

“I don’t even know you,” Jarrod said, voice husky with desire. It had been a long time since any woman had aroused him like this.

“Well, we could change that,” Amber murmured seductively.

Jarrod threw his leg over the saddle horn and slipped off his horse’s back, then reached up and pulled Amber with him. Jingo just bent his head and started to graze as Jarrod pushed Amber against the stirrup and took her lips with his own. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and his fingers worked the fastenings of her dress. Amber’s tongue responded as she returned his embrace with equal fervor. Jarrod’s hand soon gained access and he grabbed her breast through the thin material of her chemise, crushing the soft mound in a passionate grip.

Amber moaned and her lips traveled across his cheek. “Maybe we should get out of the middle of the road,” she breathed into his ear.

“It didn’t bother you before,” he whispered back. Just then, Jingo shifted and Jarrod and Amber almost lost their balance. “But in this case, you may be right.”

Jarrod took Jingo’s reins in one hand and Amber’s hand in the other and led them both to the small copse of trees just off the road. Tethering the sorrel securely, Jarrod turned his attention back to Amber. He drew his breath in sharply as he saw she had divested herself of her clothing and stood clad only in the silky blonde tresses of her hair. Jarrod’s eyes roamed over her body, lust evident in his gaze. His manhood sprang to attention again and demanded to bury itself in the nest of hair between her legs.

Jarrod took the three steps toward her, pushing down his pants on the way. He grabbed her around the waist and crushed her to him, mouth taking hers in another lip-bruising kiss. He pushed her back against the nearest tree and Amber moaned as Jarrod’s hand slipped between her legs, fingers finding her soft portal already wet and gaining entry.

Normally one to indulge in more foreplay, this time Jarrod had a deep and overwhelming urge to drive himself into this oh-so-willing partner. Never had a woman so aroused him as the buxom blonde his lips were currently plundering. Jarrod rubbed his slick fingers over his erection, guided it to the warmth he sought and entered her with one mighty push. Amber gasped as the force of Jarrod’s thrust lifted her off the ground. She raised one leg and wrapped it around his hips as Jarrod’s hands reached down to grab her ass firmly, bringing her other foot off the ground and pinning her against the tree as he drove into her hot core again and again. Grunting with the rhythm of his thrusts, balls slapping against the rough bark, Jarrod didn’t let up on his assault. He continued to pound into her tight canal until Amber screamed with pleasure and his own body shuddered in an earth-shattering climax.

Jarrod stayed pressed against her, lips showering her neck and face with passionate kisses while her hands roamed across the muscles of his back.

“That was one hell of a ride, cowboy.”

Jarrod let her down and took her face between his hands, bestowing a gentle kiss on her lips. “Not my usual style,” he informed her. “Next time, it’ll be over candlelight and champagne.”

“And what makes you think there’ll be a next time?” she teased, eyes twinkling.

Jarrod looked chagrined at his presumption. She’d thrown herself at him so willingly, he’d just assumed… “I apologize,” he said contritely, then flashed a rakish smile as he kissed her hand. “Would you join me sometime for the evening? I promise I’ll make it a night you won’t forget.”

Amber just laughed at the incongruity of his suave invitation combined with the fact the only clothes being worn between the two of them were Jarrod’s now sweat-stained shirt and his pants around his ankles. “I think we might be able to make some kind of arrangement,” she told him, gently pushing him away to retrieve her clothing. Pulling her chemise over her head, Amber winced as it touched the abraded skin on her back.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Jarrod asked in concern, noticing the look of pain on her face.

Amber shook her head, “I’m okay,” she tried to assure him, but winced again as she tried to slip on her corset.

Jarrod finished fastening his pants and gently grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. “I didn’t realize,” he gasped in consternation when he saw the scratches on her back, small spots of blood showing through the thin cotton of her undergarments. “You should have asked me to stop.”

“I was kind of distracted,” she reminded him teasingly. “And it was worth it.”

“Well, I should at least help you get these scrapes clean.” Jarrod grabbed his canteen from Jingo’s saddle and brought it back over. Amber pulled off the chemise as Jarrod wet a handkerchief and carefully cleaned the abrasions on her back. His touch was so soft and sensual that Amber could feel the heat building again between her legs. She wasn’t sure whether to be disappointed or relieved when he finally finished. “It’s not too bad,” Jarrod assured her, “but it wouldn’t hurt to put some salve on your back when we get to the ranch.”

“Is that an offer?” she asked saucily as he helped her dress.

“It just might be,” he said with a wink and a chaste kiss on the cheek. Jarrod helped her into the saddle and swung up behind her, arm settled comfortably around her waist “This time, you’re sitting in front.”

Amber just laughed and they rode in companionable silence for a few minutes, Jarrod managing to keep his hand from straying too far in either direction.

“So,” she asked, breaking the quiet, “do you work for the Barkleys?”

The question took Jarrod by surprise, and much to his chagrin, Jarrod realized that although they already knew each other intimately, they hadn’t introduced themselves. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Well, actually, I am one of the Barkleys. Jarrod.”

“Oh.” Amber twisted in the saddle to face him, embarrassment warring with amusement on her face. “It’s nice to meet you.” She gave him an impudent grin.

In spite of his embarrassment at not giving her his name earlier, Amber’s smile was such that Jarrod had to return it. “Please to make your acquaintance, Miss …” He trailed off, waiting for her to supply him with her name.

“Amber. Amber Barkley.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jarrod pulled Jingo to an abrupt stop and turned Amber’s head to face him again. “That,” he told her sternly, “is not funny.”

Amber looked at him, bright blue eyes apologetic. “I know it’s not,” she responded quietly, “but it’s true nonetheless. My father was James Barkley.”

Jarrod was speechless. This beautiful woman, who’d given him one of the most intense sexual encounters of his life, was alleging to be his cousin. “You’re Uncle Jim’s daughter?” he asked incredulously.

“He and my mother weren’t married,” Amber tried to explain. “Mother…well, she wasn’t the type of woman a man like Jim Barkley would marry, but he sent money to provide for us, even wrote to me a few times. I’m not surprised he didn’t mention it.”

Jarrod urged Jingo into a walk again, trying to tell himself he didn’t initiate their encounter, but his sense of responsibility told him he should have made sure he knew who he was fucking before he did it. “But he did mention it,” he told her when he got his voice back. “We found a letter with his will after he died, telling us about a daughter back east. We tried to find you, but…”

Amber’s tone was tinged with regret. “My mother died only a few weeks before I heard about my father and I wasn’t sure what I should do. I always wanted to come west and remembered my father had a brother in California, so it was as good of an excuse as any to work my way across the country.”

From her earlier actions, Jarrod was pretty sure he knew what ‘working her way across the country’ entailed.

Amber felt the stiffness and disapproval in his posture. “You’re judging me,” she accused, not even turning around. “Men enjoy it, even pay for it. Why shouldn’t a woman feel the same?”

Jarrod wanted to argue that it was different for men and women, but found he couldn’t. He believed women were as capable as men, even lobbied for women’s rights to education and to hold property just the same as a man. So why should the most basic of human interaction be any different? “What about children?” he said finally, thinking he might have grounds for a case.

“And you think a man is less responsible for fathering a child than a woman is for bearing one?” she scoffed.

Jarrod was struck dumb once again. He thought about his father and Heath, and now this new cousin and knew Amber had him. “No, I don’t,” he conceded. “Has anyone ever told you you’d make a good lawyer?”

Amber shook her head. “Not that I can recall.”

“When women are finally admitted to the bar, I’d recommend you apply.” Jarrod paused. “On second thought, maybe you shouldn’t. You might just put me out of business.”

“You’re a lawyer?” Amber asked curiously. “I thought you were a rancher.”

Jarrod chuckled. “Well, looks can be deceiving, my dear. But I can see how you thought that. I have been playing cowboy for the past two weeks, giving my brothers a hand. But they managed to hire a few more men before the drive was finished and I decided to head back home before the paperwork from my day job piled up too much.”

Jarrod smiled as he thought of the time on the trail with his brothers. They might tease him about his ‘lily-white hands’, but every time he joined them in some serious ranch work, he knew they actually respected him for his abilities with a horse and a rope.

“Do you mind if I ask what you’re planning on doing now that you’ve come here?” He remembered what happened in the grove of trees by the road and inwardly flinched, unable to reconcile that reality with the fact that Amber was his cousin.

Amber shrugged. If she was aware of his tension, she didn’t show it. “I don’t know,” she confessed. “I hadn’t thought that far ahead. Like I said, coming here gave me something to do. Thought I’d meet my cousins and go from there.” She reached back and gave Jarrod’s knee a squeeze. “I must say, it was quite a welcome.”

Amber’s hand on his knee sent a thrill of desire through Jarrod and he tried to lock it down. “Amber, we can’t…” he started, removing her hand. “We’re kin. What happened back there, it shouldn’t have happened at all.”

Amber heaved a deep sigh. She knew Jarrod was right, but the warm feel of his chest at her back was hard to dismiss from her mind. “I guess that means no champagne and candlelight,” she said, trying to keep her tone casual. Jarrod didn’t answer, but wrapped his arm more securely around her waist and didn’t object as she leaned back against him. The connection between them was almost too strong to ignore and the silence on the rest of the ride was charged with tension as they both tried to get past the feelings each other’s presence invoked.

They each breathed a sigh of relief when the ranch buildings came in sight.

Amber whistled in delight as she saw the white-pillared mansion. “I’m impressed.”

Jarrod helped her off Jingo’s back as Ciego came up to take the sorrel’s reins.

“Welcome back, Señor Jarrod,” the stableman greeted. “You beat your brothers home, eh? Señorita.” He gave a nod of the head to Amber as he led the horse away, used to the unexpected guests his employers brought home.

Jarrod led the way onto the porch and opened the front door, ushering Amber inside. She gazed around the foyer and he was mesmerized by the enchantment in her eyes. The surge of desire that came over him made Jarrod scold himself to stop it as he heard the swish of fabric that preceded Victoria’s entry into the room.

“Jarrod!” she exclaimed. “It’s so good to have you back home. It’s been so quiet with all of you gone.”

Jarrod gave his mother a kiss. “Well, if you don’t want quiet, I should have sent Nick home instead,” he said with a chuckle. He turned to Amber and took her hand. “Mother, I brought a guest. This is Amber Barkley. She’s Uncle Jim’s daughter.”

“Jim’s daughter?” Victoria regarded Amber closely. “We’ve been looking for months. Do you have any proof of your claim?”

Amber pulled a slightly crumpled envelope from her skirt pocket. “This is a copy of my birth certificate and a letter my father wrote me.” She handed it to Victoria. “You can compare the handwriting if you like.”

Victoria passed the envelope to Jarrod while she scrutinized Amber. She had the same brilliant blue eyes as Jarrod and her sandy blonde hair was the exact shade Tom and Jim Barkley shared. “I think I’ll let Jarrod be the judge of these documents, but I believe you are who you say you are.” She gave Amber a warm hug. “Welcome to the family.” Glancing around the foyer, Victoria turned a curious eye to her eldest son. “Jarrod, didn’t you bring in Amber’s luggage?”

Jarrod, in turn, looked curiously at Amber. She didn’t have anything with her when he’d picked her up on the road.

Amber ducked her head to hide her blush. “I left my bag at the train station. I didn’t want to carry it all the way here.”

“You walked from town?” Victoria asked in amazement.

“I spent the last of my money on the train fare. I didn’t think the walk would hurt me.” Amber glanced up and met Jarrod’s eyes. “Jarrod took pity on me and gave me a ride.” The bold look in her gaze made it Jarrod’s turn to blush.

“Well, I could head back into town and get your bag for you,” he said, trying to banish the thought of just what kind of ride he’d given her.

“Oh, no, dear, you just got home,” Victoria told him. “I’m sure I have some things I can lend your cousin until tomorrow. Unless there’s something you can’t do without?”

“Not at all,” Amber answered gratefully, “I’d hate to make Jarrod go all the way back just for my things.”

“Then it’s settled.” Victoria put her arm around Amber and steered her toward the stairs. “I’ll show you to the guest room and get you a change of clothes. I’m sure you’d like to freshen up before dinner. Jarrod can pick up your belongings tomorrow.”

If Amber thought she was impressed by the size of the guest room, the bathing room astounded her. At Victoria’s insistence, Amber drew herself a hot bath, a luxury she hadn’t had in weeks. The water soaked and soothed the scratches on her back, not that she regretted getting them. Jarrod might be her cousin, but, damn, he was hot. She knew she shouldn’t be lusting after someone as closely related to her as he was, but it was hard to banish the vision of his sultry blue eyes and charming smile, not to mention the sensual feel of his hands on her skin. Amber closed her eyes. Maybe what she needed instead of this bath was a cold ducking in the horse trough.

*

Amber came down the stairs dressed in a blue gown lent to her by Victoria, not feeling her traveling clothes were up to the standards of dinner at the Barkley mansion. She’d worn fine fabrics before, but even though it was years out of date, she never had anything that screamed ‘elegance’ and ‘class’ the way the borrowed dress did. She and Jarrod’s mother had been much of a size, and the fit was almost perfect, except in the bodice. Amber couldn’t help wondering what Jarrod’s reaction would be to the ample cleavage showing at the top of the dress and hoped nothing spilled out during dinner.

True to expectation, Jarrod had a hard time tearing his gaze away from her chest when Amber joined them in the parlour. Victoria gave a small chuckle, much to her son’s discomfiture.

“Thank you for lending me the dress, Mrs. Barkley,” Amber said. “I‘m lucky we’re almost the same size.”

“Almost,” Victoria agreed and sent an amused glance over at Jarrod, who had busied himself at the drink table. Even though Amber was his cousin, she guessed a man like Jarrod would have a hard time ignoring the ample charms displayed in front of him. “And I refuse to have you call me Mrs. Barkley. Your father was my brother-in-law, which makes you my niece. I insist you call me Aunt Victoria.”

Amber smiled graciously, the dimples in her cheeks reminding Victoria of both Nick and Audra.

“A drink, ladies?” Jarrod offered after fixing himself a scotch.

“A sherry, please, Jarrod,” Victoria replied. Jarrod poured and handed his mother her drink.

“Amber?”

“I’ll have a scotch, if you don’t mind.”

Jarrod poured the golden liquid and brought it over to her, and Amber smiled at the conscious effort he was making to keep his gaze at eye level.

“Thank you, Jarrod,” she said, taking a deep breath and bit back a giggle as Jarrod’s eyes reflexively looked down at her expanding chest. He gave her a stern look when he realized her action was deliberate, but there was a hint of amusement in the blue depths as well.

Silas came to the door and announced dinner was ready and Jarrod offered an arm to each woman. “Ladies.”

“So you grew up in Philadelphia, Amber?” Victoria asked after the meal had been served. She decided not to ask her questions earlier and let the young woman get settled first. But now seemed like the perfect time.

“Yes, I did,” Amber replied. “Before I left to come here, I’d never been out of the city.”

Victoria took a sip of her wine. “What made you decide to come to California?”

Amber shrugged, not really wanting to go into the details of her life, but this was family and they had a right to know at least some of it. “My mother passed on a few months ago. I didn’t… well, I didn’t really want to take up her line of work and California is the land of opportunity right now.” She gave a wry smile at the glances that passed across the table. “Yes, my mother was a whore. A high priced one, but she traded her favors for money. I grew up in a very exclusive bordello in one of the better parts of the city. Mother didn’t really want me plying her trade and my father sent us enough money until his death to make sure I’d have other choices. He even paid the tuition for me to attend finishing school.”

Victoria looked over at Jarrod, remembering Amber’s admission that she’d spent the last of her money on train fare, and an unspoken agreement passed between them. “Amber, when your father died, he left his estate to me in his will. I know Jarrod will agree with me when I say I’d like to hand it over to you.”

Amber shook her head in denial. “You don’t have to do that for me,” she protested, but Victoria was insistent.

“Nonsense. As you can probably tell, we don’t need the money. Jim left a letter asking us to make sure his daughter was provided for. And from what you’ve said, and the letter from your father you gave me shows, your father did care a great deal about your welfare.”

Amber made to protest again, but Jarrod cut her off.

“One thing you’ll learn,” he said, eyes twinkling, “is you don’t argue with Mother.”

Silas entered the room. “I’m sorry to interrupt, Mrs. Barkley, but Josh Sykes is at the door. It seems Amy’s baby’s coming and she asked for you to sit with her while Josh fetches the doctor.”

“Tell him I’ll be right there, Silas.” Victoria dabbed her mouth with her napkin and rose from the table. “Will you excuse me? Amber, after dinner Jarrod can go over the financials with you. And please make yourself at home. You’re family and this is your home for as long as you like.” She left the room with Silas in tow, instructing him on what to pack for her to take to the Sykes’.

“You haven’t complimented me on my dress,” Amber said mischievously, breaking the silence that settled over the room when Victoria left.

Jarrod just raised an eyebrow before taking a long, deliberate look at the display in front of him. His gaze was so frankly desirous that Amber felt a warm flush come across her cheeks. “That’s not a good way to make me keep my distance,” she murmured.

“Sorry. But you started it.” Jarrod knew he shouldn’t look at Amber like that, but he couldn’t help himself. His mind wandered back to their encounter by the road and he got up from the table before his body did something he couldn’t hide. “Well, why don’t we go look at the accounts from my uncle’s estate? Accounting should keep us out of trouble.” He held her chair as she got up and led her into the study.

“Oh, you have your own billiard table!” Amber exclaimed with delight as she entered the room and gave Jarrod a coy glance. “Maybe you should teach me how to play.”

Jarrod showed her to a chair on one side of the desk, noting the gleam in her eyes. “How come I get the feeling you’d want to wager on the outcome?” he asked, smiling. “I’m sure you’ve lightened a few wallets that way.”

“Hey, can’t blame a girl for using her sweet, innocent demeanor to her advantage,” Amber defended.

Jarrod chuckled as he got some papers out of the desk. “I’ll agree with sweet,” he told her, “but innocent? I think I know better.”

Amber gave him a mock pout before leaning over the desk to look at the papers he showed her. Her position gave Jarrod an even better view of her creamy bosom and he looked away, trying to concentrate on the figures on the paper instead of the figure in front of him. He shifted awkwardly, readjusting the growing erection that was making his pants uncomfortably tight. Jarrod’s hand dropped to his lap and he unconsciously rubbed himself, trying to ease some of the discomfort.

“We sold Uncle Jim’s ranch shortly after the estate was settled, since there was really no one to work it,” Jarrod explained, trying to keep his eyes to himself. “But there’s shares in a few mines and lumber companies, plus the money from the sale itself…” Jarrod gave up, unable to focus with Amber’s luscious chest almost completely exposed in front of him. “Maybe we should do this later. When you have your own clothes.”

Amber looked puzzled for a brief second, then glanced down at herself and noticed Jarrod’s hand in his lap. “Your mother lent me this dress, you know,” she reminded him with a slow smile.

“And I haven’t decided if I should scold her or thank her,” Jarrod replied huskily. “We can’t do this, Amber.”

Amber nodded, regret evident on her face as she sat back in the chair. “I know, but it’s just so hard.” She blushed a little as she realized the other connotation her statement had, and Jarrod couldn’t help a chuckle as he looked down at the bulge in his pants.

“Amber,” he scolded, but his blue eyes were laughing.

Just then, Silas came in offering coffee.

Amber declined a cup, pleading fatigue from her journey and bid both men goodnight, using the houseman’s entrance as the convenient opportunity for an exit.

“Miss Amber seems like a nice young woman,” Silas observed as he poured Jarrod a cup of coffee.

“I don’t think that even begins to describe her, Silas,” Jarrod told him. Tempting, stimulating, ravishing, all those came to mind but nice would not be an adjective he’d choose to describe Amber Barkley.

*

Amber was in her room, brushing out her hair when she heard a soft tap on her door. She opened it to find Jarrod, dressed in a dark velvet smoking jacket and his pajamas.

“I believe I offered some salve for your back earlier,” he said, holding out a tin.

Amber smiled. “Does the offer include some help putting it on?” she teased. “I’d ask your mother, but she might want to know what happened.”

Jarrod’s gaze took in the curves that showed through the thin nightgown. “You don’t know what your asking, Amber,” he said, trying to keep control of his emotions and his body’s inevitable reaction.

“We’re both rational adults,” she reminded him, moving aside to let him enter and closing the door behind him. “We should be able to behave ourselves.” Jarrod sighed and stiffened his resolve as Amber sat on the edge of the bed. He sat behind her and reached up to touch her shoulder.

“May I?”

Amber loosened the fastenings of her nightgown and slipped it off her shoulders, exposing her back. Jarrod opened the tin and began to gently rub salve over the abraded skin.

“Thank you, Jarrod,” Amber said softly, reveling in the sensations Jarrod’s touch evoked. He finished applying the salve and closed the tin.

“You don’t have to stop,” Amber whispered.

Jarrod ran his hands over the top of her shoulders and kissed her neck. “I think I do,” he responded quietly. Amber turned to face him and he had a full view of her bountiful chest. He felt his manhood rise as he slowly pulled the nightgown up to cover her. “I need to say goodnight.”

Amber rose and walked with him to the door. “Goodnight, Jarrod,” she said and brushed her lips tenderly across his. Closing the door behind him, Amber couldn’t ignore the ache between her legs that Jarrod’s presence caused. She lay on the bed and slid her hand under her nightgown, fingers finding her nub of pleasure and she rubbed it firmly. She imagined it was Jarrod touching her and rubbed harder, slipping her fingers into her slick canal, picturing Jarrod’s steely maleness penetrating and filling her. As she pushed her fingers in as deep as she could, she worked herself feverishly and clamped down hard on the swollen bud. Her body arched into her hand and as she brought herself to climax, Amber couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips.

“Jarrod…”

*

Jarrod returned to his room and climbed into bed. But sleep was impossible. Just thinking about Amber’s soft curves was enough to keep him hard and he finally gave in to desire. Slipping his hand into his pants, Jarrod began stroking himself. Using the moisture that gathered at the tip of his erection, his strokes became longer and faster as he envisioned burying himself in Amber’s sweetness. Jarrod’s other hand squeezed his throbbing balls as the tingling sensation built in his belly and worked its way to his groin. The movements of his hand were hard and fast when suddenly his entire body tensed and his back arched off the bed. Clamping down on his hardened flesh, Jarrod braced himself and erupted in one long stream, followed by several smaller ones as he shuddered in the aftermath of his orgasm.

“Amber…”


	3. Chapter 3

Amber awoke the next morning, reveling in the luxury of the soft mattress and smooth sheets, a far cry from some of the beds she’d made do with on her trip across the country. Stretching in the warm morning sun, Amber debated staying in bed for a little while longer, but figured that might give her new family a bad impression. She quickly dressed in her shirt from yesterday and a split riding skirt lent to her by Victoria, but was unable to stop a smile the sight of the rather revealing blue gown she’d worn to dinner. She mentally vowed to start thinking of Jarrod as her cousin and try to forget the way he made her feel when he touched her. It wouldn’t be easy, but with a little determination she figured it was possible. Making her way down the stairs, Amber remembered the direction to the dining room and found Victoria and Jarrod finishing breakfast.

“Good morning, dear,” greeted her aunt. “Did you sleep well?’

“Yes, thank you, Aunt Victoria,” Amber responded politely. “Good morning, Jarrod.”

“Good morning, Amber.” His deep baritone sent shivers up her spine and was almost enough to weaken her resolve as he rose. “Breakfast is laid out on the buffet. Help yourself.” Jarrod walked over and gave Victoria a kiss on the cheek. “Well, I have work waiting for me in town, but I should be back for lunch.”

Turning to Amber, he asked, “Would you like me to pick up your things at the train station? That way, you won’t have to keep borrowing my mother’s dresses.” Innocent on the surface, his comment was accompanied by a rakish wink, timed for Amber’s eyes only. If Jarrod wanted to keep their relationship platonic, she was going to have to tell him to stop doing that.

“I don’t want to put you to any trouble, Jarrod,” Amber said, giving him a reproachful look.

“You, my dear,” he answered, taking the opportunity to kiss her cheek as well, “are no more trouble than I deserve.” He exited the room before Victoria could wonder at the rather odd statement.

“Did your friend have her baby all right?” Amber asked, keeping the conversation away from the dashing lawyer as she sat beside Victoria.

“Oh, yes,” Victoria beamed, “a healthy baby boy. And he came very quickly, too.” Victoria finished her coffee. “I’m heading over there right now to give Amy a little help. Would you like to come along?”

“Oh, no, I’d just be in the way,” Amber replied. “But if you don’t mind, I like to go for a ride.”

Victoria got up from the table. “I’ll let Ciego know to saddle a horse for you. If you’d like, I can get Silas to pack a lunch as well.”

“You’re being so kind,” Amber said gratefully. “I don’t know how I can thank you.”

Victoria patted her hand. “You’re family,” she told the young woman. “And family sticks together. Have a nice ride.”

And that, Amber reflected as she rode out across the fields, was exactly the problem. Jarrod Barkley was family and as much as she wanted him to be something else to her, that fact remained. She urged her horse into a gallop, as if the wind rushing past could blow away the feelings she had for her handsome, blue-eyed cousin. It seemed to work and she started to appreciate the vistas of the valley in front of her. Finding herself at a secluded pond, Amber pulled her mount to a stop and dismounted. It was past noon and with the heat of the day starting to become oppressive, the water looked cool and inviting.

Amber loosened the girth so her mount would be more comfortable and quickly stripped off her clothes, plunging into the cool water. She swam lazily and quickly turned when she heard his voice.

“I’d forgotten how beautiful the scenery is around here.”

“Jarrod!” Amber scolded, keeping the water at chest level. “You shouldn’t sneak up on a girl like that.”

Jarrod’s imagination filled in what lay beneath the water and felt himself swell with desire. All the way to town, he’d tried to banish the thought of the beautiful blonde, but her image continued to haunt him. Jarrod knew there was no law in California preventing congress between cousins; however, he struggled with the moral implications. Deciding he needed to cool off, the dark haired lawyer saddled Jingo when he arrived back home and headed to his favorite swimming hole. But now, knowing Amber was bare beneath the water, his desire for her overcame his objections and his manhood throbbed in response.

“Mind if I join you?” Jarrod asked and he peeled off his clothes without waiting for her reply. He dove smoothly into the water and came up beside her, grabbing her in his arms.

“Jarrod,” Amber protested softly, “I thought we were trying to keep our distance.”

Jarrod brushed a strand of wet hair off her face. “I’m sorry, Amber, I’ll leave if you want me to. But I can’t deny the strength of the feelings I have for you.” He gently kissed her and pulled her close. Amber could feel his hard length press against her thigh, the cold water doing nothing to diminish his desire and gave in to the passion of her own feelings. She wrapped her arms around Jarrod and kissed him back fervently, hands roaming down his back to his firm ass. Jarrod lifted her into his arms and carried her out of the pond, laying her down on the soft grass of the bank.

“Not champagne and candlelight,” Amber teased, “but at least it’s more comfortable than a tree trunk.”

“Well, if it’s not to your liking, we can stop,” he suggested, his lips traveling down her neck to stop at a rosy-tipped breast.

“You’re to my liking, Jarrod,” Amber breathed as Jarrod nuzzled and suckled one nipple before moving to the other.

“Are you sure about this, Amber?” Jarrod asked, moving up to kiss her lips.

“As sure as I was yesterday afternoon,” she told him, desire filled eyes meeting Jarrod’s dark passionate ones. “Are you?”

“I don’t know what it is about you,” he said, brushing her cheek, “but the more I try to tell myself this is wrong, that we shouldn’t be together like this, the more I find myself wanting you.”

“And you don’t mind that I’m…experienced?” The look on Amber’s face was hesitant, as if she expected condemnation despite her bold words of the day before.

“As much as I minded yesterday afternoon,” he echoed, kissing her tenderly. His lips left her panting and breathless and he moved down again, this time not stopping at her breasts, but continuing his exploration of her ribs, her stomach until he finally reached the moist triangle between her legs. Placing an arm under each thigh, Jarrod lifted and spread her legs, unfolding the petals that lay there. He took the engorged nub in his lips and sucked gently, tongue playing with the tip. Amber’s moan of pleasure urged him on and his tongue darted lower, probing into her velvet tunnel. She pushed against him, deepening the contact and he knew she was close to the edge.

“That’s it, Amber,” he murmured, face buried in her warmth, “come for me, baby.” Amber arched her hips as Jarrod’s tongue thrust into her and her release came in a shuddering wave. Jarrod stayed where he was, drinking in her sweet nectar, reveling in the pleasure he was able to bring her.

Amber pulled him up so he was on top of her and she tasted herself on his lips. Reaching down, she stroked his hard shaft and guided it to her opening. “Now I want the rest of you,” she whispered. Not inclined to argue, Jarrod pushed into her, taking his time. He wanted their lovemaking to be slow and sensual rather than the frantic animalistic coupling of the day before.

Using long strokes, he expertly slid his member in and out, adding extra force at the top of every thrust. He could see her parted lips, the flush of desire on her face and increased the tempo, pushing into her harder and faster. Straining toward his own release, Jarrod was delighted to feel Amber heading to another climax of her own. Each thrust of his body forced him in further and Amber began to shudder with impending release as she pushed herself harder onto his throbbing flesh. “Oh god, Jarrod!”

“Let it go, Amber,” Jarrod called, her words causing him to swell even more. “Let me feel you come, sweetheart.”  
The sultry timbre of his voice sent Amber over the edge and her inner muscles clenched him tightly. Jarrod’s body shook with need and he thrust sharply in short, furious strokes, desperate for his climax. Feeling his balls tighten against her, Amber moaned, “Oh, Jarrod, you feel so good.”  
Jarrod gave a final thrust as his body stiffened and he buried his head in her shoulder, filling her with his essence. Only when his organ began to soften did he slip out of her sweet warmth, body still trembling as he collapsed on top of her and rested his head on her shoulder as he tried to breathe in some much needed air.  
Amber held him close as Jarrod recovered enough to move to lie beside her. “So what’s next?” she asked, snuggling against him.

“I don’t know,” Jarrod confessed. He propped himself on an elbow to look better into her eyes. “Would you consider marrying me?”

Amber searched his face for any sign he was teasing her, but found only honest sincerity. “Jarrod, we only met yesterday,” she reminded him. “Besides, cousins can’t marry.”

“They can in California,” he informed her. She looked at him questioningly and he grinned sheepishly. “I checked the statutes when I was in my office this morning.”

Amber shook her head in disbelief, but Jarrod’s smile was too infectious for her not to return it. “You’ve given this some thought, then.”

“A little,” he admitted. “But you’re right, we did only meet yesterday. How about we give it a week and I’ll ask you again?”

Amber laughed. “In a week, I just might answer you.”

Jarrod leaned in and gave her a kiss full of love and promise. “And I’ll see to it you get your candles and champagne.”

After another dip in the water to clean off their sweat-soaked bodies, Jarrod and Amber retrieved their clothes and headed back to the house. After riding a few miles, Amber had to know something. “Jarrod, what would your family say if they found out? If we did decide to get married?”

Jarrod pursed his lips and gave his head a small shake. “I don’t know,” he confessed. He’d been wondering the same thing. His family was tolerant of a lot of things, but this… “I can only hope they’ll be as open-minded as they’ve been in the past.” He caught her gaze and the desire in his eyes made Amber’s breath catch in her throat. “But I won’t give you up, Amber. I know you feel it too, that we were meant for each other. Even though we’ve known each other only twenty-four hours…” Jarrod paused, unable to put into words what he was feeling.

“It’s like we’ve known each other our whole lives, even though we just met,” Amber finished for him. She felt it too, that undeniable connection that started when their eyes first met on the train to Stockton. “I don’t think you’ll need to wait a week for my answer, Jarrod,” she told him, voice trembling with emotion, “if you want me, I’m yours. As your wife, your mistress, whatever. I never want to leave you.”

Jarrod gigged Jingo so he was knee-to-knee with Amber and grabbed her reins to pull both horses to a stop. “As my wife, Amber,” was his heartfelt reply, “you deserve nothing less. I want to raise a family with you, grow old with you—” He stopped abruptly, noticing the tears on her face. “Amber, what’s wrong?”

Amber brushed away the offending wetness. “When you said family…” Her voice broke and she had to take a deep breath to continue. “I can’t have children, Jarrod.” No one knew this story, only a close confidant of her mother’s and she’d taken Amber’s secret with her to the grave, but Jarrod had a right to know before he linked his life to hers.

“The first time I was…with a man, I became with child.” This time the tears did fall and Amber did nothing to impede their progress down her face. “I was only fourteen, Jarrod, and I just couldn’t handle becoming a mother. So I… got rid of the baby. It damaged me inside and I can’t have any more.” She couldn’t meet Jarrod’s eyes. “I guess that was my penance for taking the life of my unborn child. I’m so sorry, Jarrod.”

Jarrod dismounted and went to Amber’s side, pulling her from her horse and enfolding her in his arms. Amber sobbed uncontrollably into his chest and he stroked her hair gently. “I’m sorry, too, Amber,” he whispered, “I’m sorry for your loss and your pain. But it doesn’t change anything. I still love you.” The words came out before Jarrod could think, but they were true even so. He loved her and would do anything for her.

Jarrod held her until her tears were exhausted, murmuring his love into her ear.

Eventually, Amber lifted her head and raised her eyes to his. “Did you mean that?”

“Mean what, Amber?” Jarrod asked tenderly.

“That you love me,” she said hesitantly.

Jarrod wiped the tears from her cheeks. “More than I can ever tell you,” he assured her. “More than I can ever express.”

Amber leaned her head against his chest again. “I’m sorry I can’t give you children, Jarrod.”

Jarrod just held her tightly. “It’s all right, Amber.” They stood like that for a long while, the peaceful sounds of the valley washing over them. When she finally pulled away, Jarrod helped her back on her horse before mounting his own.

“I love you, too, Jarrod,” Amber told him, then grinned mischeiviously, dispelling the serious mood. “Race you back.” She dug her heels into the side of her mount and took off. Jarrod laughed and urged Jingo into a gallop and they raced across the field, leaving all cares behind them for another day.


	4. Chapter 4

Jarrod leaned back in his chair, frustrated. Not at Anna, his secretary, she deserved all the happiness she could find in her upcoming marriage, and even without his undisclosed engagement to Amber, he would never begrudge her that. No, his frustration was at finding Anna’s replacement. The only qualified applicant he had for the position was a sour-faced woman with a personality to match. He likely wouldn’t lose her to a suitor, but her terse demeanor and the equally frosty atmosphere that surrounded her prompted Jarrod to go without office help altogether rather than hire someone he didn’t feel comfortable with.

A soft tap on the door made him sit up. “Yes?’ he called, happy for the interruption. Anna poked her head in.

“Mr. Barkley, there’s someone here to see you. Your cousin, I believe?”

Jarrod smiled. A visit from Amber was just the ray of sunshine his day needed. He took a deep breath to control his body’s inevitable reaction at the thought of his beloved. Over the past few days, his desire and attraction for Amber had only grown. It was hard to keep from touching her and they used any opportunity they could get, brushing against each other in the hall, a quick hand across her breast or a slight squeeze for the front of his pants. He smiled as he recalled taking her in the sweet-smelling hay of the barn loft the previous night and his member twitched thinking of how she cornered him in the bathroom that very morning.

“Send her in, Anna. And why don’t you take an early lunch? I’m sure you’ve got a lot that needs doing with the wedding only a week away.”

Anna smiled gratefully. “Thank you, Mr. Barkley.” She turned. “You can go right in,” and closed the door behind Amber.

Jarrod made sure the door was locked, then pulled Amber into his strong embrace and bestowed a passionate kiss on her lips. “And to what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked when he let her go.

“You told me you had some papers for me to sign to transfer over the rest of my father’s estate,” she reminded him. “So here I am. And then I thought you could take your favorite cousin to lunch.”

Jarrod gave her another lip-searing kiss. “Lunch. Is that what we’re calling it now?”

Amber playfully pushed him away. “Let’s get those papers signed, then we’ll talk.”

“I can think of much better uses for our mouths than talking.” Jarrod sat behind the desk and shifted through its contents to find the papers that needed Amber’s signature. “Ah, here they are.” He started in surprise as Amber deposited herself in his lap.

“You’re incorrigible, Jarrod,” she said, dropping her hand between his legs and pressing on him, making his manhood swell even more.

“Well, you encourage me, darling,” he told her and smiled as she rolled her eyes. He made no move to push her off, just handed her a pen. “Sign here, here, and here.”

Amber signed at the indicated places, the pen jerking a small line across the paper as Jarrod squeezed her breast. “Jarrod!” she scolded, “look what you just made me do!”

Jarrod chuckled as he brushed his lips across her neck. “I think you started it.”

“I beg to differ, my dear Jarrod. I was only responding to your remark.”

Continuing to kiss her neck before moving up to take her lips with his, Jarrod asked, “But was I wrong?”

Amber leaned into his embrace. “No,” she murmured, “you weren’t wrong. But I am hungry. For lunch,” she clarified when Jarrod slid his hand down to her thigh.

Jarrod sighed, his disappointment only partly feigned. “Well, you’ll have to give me a minute before I’m fit to be seen in public.”

Amber removed herself from his lap. “So did I hear your secretary is getting married?” she asked while giving Jarrod a chance to recover.

The thought of his last applicant was enough to dampen Jarrod’s ardor. “Yes,” he sighed, “and replacing her is proving a difficult task. No one seems to have the proper qualifications.”

“What does she need to do?” Amber wanted to know, perching on the edge of his desk.

Jarrod got up and retrieved his hat and coat. “Make appointments, take dictation, that sort of thing. I need someone who knows shorthand and really need someone I can work with.”

“What about me?”

Amber’s offer brought Jarrod up short. “You?” he asked.

Amber nodded. “I know shorthand, one of my mother’s clients taught me and I covered in his office when he was short-staffed last summer. We certainly get along,” she added with a brazen look, “what do you have to lose?”

“My sanity,” Jarrod muttered, pulling on his coat. “Working beside you all day? You’ll drive me crazy.”

“I promise I’ll be completely professional during office hours,” Amber swore, her eyes laughing. “But I can’t guarantee anything if you ask me to work overtime.” She said the last as she walked up to him and slipped her hands under his coat, running them over his chest.

Jarrod chuckled in resignation, thinking of how many late nights he was going to be spending with his new secretary in the near future. “All right, we’ll give it a try. Can you stay this afternoon? I’ll test your note-taking and Anna can familiarize you with the office.” He pressed his lips to hers and his tongue found entry, leaving Amber breathless when he let her go. “And I’m sure I can arrange some overtime.”

Jarrod was reaching to unlock the door when he heard a loud pounding.

“Hey, Jarrod, open up! You got a couple hungry brothers out here to take to lunch!”

“So much for our quiet lunch together,” Jarrod said to Amber as he opened the door, revealing Nick and Heath, looking tired and worn from the cattle drive.

“Sorry, Jarrod,” Nick said contritely when he saw Jarrod’s companion. “Didn’t realize you had company.” Removing his hat, he smiled charmingly at Amber. “Nick Barkley, ma’am. This is my brother, Heath.”

“Amber,” she replied, shaking their offered hands.

Jarrod stepped in. “I think proper introductions are in order this time,” he said with a knowing grin for Amber. “Brothers, this is your cousin, Amber Barkley, Uncle Jim’s daughter. She showed up in town when I got back from the drive and I was just about to take her to lunch.” He grinned at the expressions on their faces. “I take it you’re joining us? We’ll explain on the way to the Cattlemen’s.”

“Sounds good, Jarrod,” Heath replied. “If I’m starving, you can imagine what Nick is.”

Jarrod explained Amber’s arrival in Stockton, leaving out the more intimate details, as they walked down the street and found a table at the restaurant.

“So Amber, you gonna stay in Stockton?” Nick asked after the waitress took their orders.

“Oh, I think so,” Amber replied with a quick glance at Jarrod. Her hand found his thigh and began to travel upward and Jarrod was hard put not to let what she was doing show on his face. “Jarrod even offered me a job.”

“How so?” Heath wanted to know.

“You know Anna’s getting married next week,” Jarrod reminded his brothers, trying to ignore the hand caressing his balls. “Apparently, Amber has all the skills I need.”

Amber started stroking him through his pants, reminding him of her other skills. He reached down and brushed her hand away, but she only brought it back.

“So how was the rest of the drive?” Jarrod asked, trying to keep his breathing even. Amber continued to caress him and Jarrod had a hard time concentrating on what his brothers were saying. He was never so happy to see a plate of food as he was to see their lunches set on the table, since Amber had to remove her hand to pick up her fork.

“So I assume you’re staying at the house, Amber?” Nick asked after digging into his meal. “Do you ride?”

“Yes, she does, Nick,” Jarrod answered for her, “she rides very well, in fact.” Amber couldn’t miss the emphasis on very, especially since Jarrod had no need of his knife at the moment and his left hand was currently massaging her thigh under the table.

“Well, you’re here just in time for our trip to Indian Springs,” Nick told her. “It’s a long ride, but I’m sure you’ll enjoy it if you want to come.”

“I’m sure I will,” Amber agreed, trying not to gasp as Jarrod’s hand worked its way higher. “Aunt Victoria invited me to go along and I’m looking forward to it.”

Heath turned to Jarrod. “How about you, big brother? Taking the time off to come with us this year?”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Jarrod assured him, taking pity on Amber and removing his hand. He couldn’t wait to be there when Amber got her first glimpse at one of the most beautiful spots in the valley and thought about ways for the two of them to slip away, smiling in anticipation.

When lunch was over, Nick and Heath bid their farewells and promised to tell Victoria that Amber was staying in town to start her job as Jarrod’s new secretary.

Before Anna returned from lunch, Jarrod locked the office door again and pulled Amber into a crushing embrace.

“You’re going to be the death of me, you know that, don’t you?” he scolded playfully.

“At least you’ll die happy,” she shot back and as he kissed her, Jarrod had to admit she spoke no less than the truth.

*

That evening, Nick regaled them with stories of the cattle drive, Heath breaking in to correct him when his tales became too tall.

“I’m so happy you’re all coming to Indian Springs,” Victoria told them. “It’s just too bad Audra and Eugene are both abroad.”

“Yes, well, I’m sure they’re having fun,” Jarrod observed. Since Eugene was just finishing his medical studies, Audra had convinced her family it was a perfect time for her to take a tour of the continent with her youngest brother as chaperone and companion.

Nick picked up the frame and racked up the balls on the pool table. “Hey, Jarrod, how about a game?” he asked. “Winner plays Heath.”

“Well, I don’t think that’s quite fair, brother Nick,” Jarrod replied, picking out his favorite cue. “That leaves out our lovely cousin.” He winked at Amber and Victoria as Nick snorted.

“Right,” the dark-haired rancher scoffed.

“Nicholas, don’t be rude,” Victoria admonished. “At least ask if she wants to play.” Victoria smiled at Amber behind Nick’s back. She’d seen Amber play Jarrod over the past few days and knew the young woman was as good as any of her sons.

“Oh, all right,” Nick conceded. “Amber, would you like to play? You can team up with the lawyer since this was his idea.”

“Are you sure I’ll be able to keep up?” she asked innocently. Jarrod pretended to cough into his sleeve to disguise a snort of laughter.

“You’re sure welcome to join us, Amber,” Heath stepped in, always a proponent for everyone’s inclusion. “Ain’t that right, Nick?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Nick agreed reluctantly as everyone chose a cue. “And I suppose you want her to break, too.”

“Well, it’s only proper,” Jarrod granted, “after all, ladies first.” His blue eyes twinkled as he positioned the cue ball for Amber’s first shot.

Nick stood beside Jarrod as Amber made a show of lining up the shot. “What do you say we make this more interesting, Pappy? Want to make a little wager?”

Amber paused as Jarrod said, “Why not, Nick? Let’s say, a dollar a ball?”

“Make it five,” Nick negotiated, “ and you have yourself a bet.”

“Five it is,” Jarrod agreed with a smile and sat back on the edge of the desk to watch Amber. Sure enough, his lover was in top form and he watched Nick’s jaw drop further each time Amber sank a ball. He drank in the sight of her well-rounded posterior as she bent to take a shot and found himself almost wishing she’d worn the borrowed blue dress when he caught a glimpse of cleavage as she leaned over the other side of the table.

Heath clapped Nick on the shoulder. “I think you’ve been had, big brother,” he said with a grin.

Amber finally missed a tricky bank shot and it was Nick’s turn. By this time, the tall cowboy was a bit flustered and scratched the cue ball. Jarrod easily lined up his first shot and sank the last few balls to win the game. He walked over and put an arm around his partner, pulling her close and giving her a seemingly innocent kiss on the cheek as Heath laughed at the stunned look on Nick’s face.

“Oh, they got you good, Nick,” he teased. “I think we’ve got at least one shill in the family, if not two. Where’d you learn to play like that, Amber?”

“Oh, I was playing billiards ever since I was tall enough to reach the table,” she said with a wink for Nick. “And I found it was a good way to earn some traveling money on my way out here. It’s easy to get a saloon full of men to take a bet against a little thing like me.”

“Hmph.” Nick fixed his hazel eyes on her. “I demand a rematch.” He pointed an accusing finger at his blonde cousin. “You and me. Let’s go.”

Heath racked up the balls and Amber graciously allowed Nick to break. Jarrod watched the cutthroat game for a few shots before going to sit beside Victoria.

“So you think Amber’s the one you’ve been looking for?”

Jarrod looked at his mother, startled. He and Amber had tried to be discreet, agreeing not to announce their engagement until after the trip to Indian Springs where the family would get to know her a little better.

“After all,” Victoria continued, “you’ve been looking for Anna’s replacement for almost three weeks.”

Jarrod breathed a sigh of relief when he realized she was talking about Amber working with him. Not that it wouldn’t make it easier if they didn’t have to tell the family outright, but he wasn’t quite prepared to explain that he was marrying his cousin.

“I’m very lucky to have found her,” Jarrod answered sincerely. “Her handwriting is beautiful, her shorthand is excellent and she seems to know what I’m thinking before I do.” He glanced over to where Heath and Amber were giving Nick a hard time over a missed shot and smiled. “And she has a double dose of the Barkley charm. I think I’ll be using her to deliver my briefs. Might soften up a few of those tight-laced judges.”

Victoria patted his hand. “Well, it makes me very happy. I do love to see Amber fitting in so well with the family.”

Jarrod hoped his mother would be just as happy when she found out exactly how well he wanted Amber to fit in.

*

The house had been quiet for over an hour when Amber left her room. She walked down the hallway to Jarrod’s door and lightly tapped before she slipped inside. Jarrod was sitting by the fire, reading a book, his shirt unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up, the sight of his almost bare chest and muscular arms taking Amber’s breath away. He looked up at her entrance. Putting down the book, he walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders.

“You shouldn’t be here, Amber,” Jarrod scolded her, but there was a playful gleam in his eyes. “What if someone saw you? Or worse yet, hears us?”

Amber just kissed him soundly, sliding her hands around his waist. “Then we’ll just have to be quiet,” she told him. “I need you, Jarrod. I’ve wanted you all day and now I really need you.”

Jarrod gave in and drew her to the bed, sitting her beside him. He ran his hands over her shoulders, pushing down her nightgown and kissing her neck as he gently caressed her arms, moving down and across to touch her breasts. Amber sighed with pleasure and leaned back into his chest, and Jarrod’s hands continued to play with the supple mounds, teasing her nipples until they were firm and taut with need. Amber turned her head and tipped it back, lips seeking Jarrod’s. Jarrod’s kiss was soft and sensual and the heat building between Amber’s legs started to spread to the rest of her body.

She twisted in his arms until they were face to face and pushed off his shirt. Jarrod moved his hands down to her hips and enjoyed the play of her fingertips across his chest. He pushed her back onto the bed, kissing and nibbling across her collarbone, her breasts and her stomach, only stopping when he reached her navel. Amber raised her hips so Jarrod could pull the nightgown off the rest of the way and let out a moan of pleasure when his lips brushed the inside of her thigh.

She started to protest when he stopped, but the sight of Jarrod’s firm body as he removed his pants took the words out of her mouth. Amber sat up and ran her hand along the length of Jarrod’s impressive manhood, finding the silky sac hanging between his legs, unable to resist touching him. She started to stroke him, but Jarrod pushed her hand away.

“Not this time,” he whispered as he ran his hand across her stomach. “This time I want to touch you.” Jarrod tangled his fingers in the silky triangle of her hair and then sought and found the delicate bud it hid. Amber gasped and Jarrod covered her mouth with his. She spread her legs wider, giving better access. Jarrod slipped first one, then two fingers inside her, continuing to rub her nub of pleasure with his palm. His other hand slid up to fondle a breast and his mouth left hers to suckle the other.

“Oh, Jarrod,” Amber breathed, running her fingers through his hair, holding his head to her breast. Jarrod worked his fingers further inside her moist canal, making her moan.

“I think I found something you like,” he said, looking up. The sight of her lips, swollen and slightly parted, aroused him even more.

“The only thing I’d like more is to feel you buried inside me,” Amber panted breathlessly.

Jarrod slipped his fingers out of her warmth and shifted his weight so he rested on top of her. “I want to take my time, sweetheart,” he told her, his member aching to comply with her request.

“Well, if we want, we have all night.” Amber reached down and guided him to her silken portal. “Take me, Jarrod. Take me now.”

Determined not to rush, Jarrod eased himself inside her.

“Faster, Jarrod, please,” Amber begged.

Jarrod began to thrust slowly, bending his head until his lips brushed her ear. “Who was it that just told me we have all night?” he asked, tongue caressing the lobe. Amber only gripped him tighter, hands squeezing his firm buttocks. Jarrod increased the force of his strokes, but kept the rhythm slow and easy. He wanted to make sure he brought her over the edge before taking his own pleasure. Amber wrapped her legs around him and arched her hips, matching him thrust for thrust. He felt her quiver around his throbbing flesh and started pumping harder and faster in anticipation of the sweet release he knew was coming.

Amber’s sounds of pleasure grew louder and Jarrod took her mouth with his, plunging his tongue inside to stop her moans, just in case anyone was awake to hear. He felt her inner muscles clench as she came around him and drove in deeper, filling Amber with his release in an explosion of ecstasy. He thrust into her sharply a few more times, expending every last drop before relaxing on top of her.

“Oh, Amber,” he whispered, kissing her gently. Amber ran her hands over his back in a slow caress and Jarrod slowly rolled off to lie beside her. He wrapped her in his arms as she rested her head on his chest, cuddling her body close. “You’ll have to get back before anyone finds you here,” he reminded her. “So no falling asleep.”

“Mmmm.” Amber snuggled closer. “Just a few more minutes.” Her fingers drew lazy circles across his chest and abdomen and Jarrod sighed with contentment.

“I can’t wait to go to bed with you every night and wake up holding you in my arms,” he told her, burying his face in her silky golden hair.

“You don’t have to wait long, my love,” she assured him. “We’ll be married as soon as we tell the family.” Amber gave him a loving kiss before sliding out of the bed and slipping her nightgown over her head. “Goodnight, Jarrod,” she whispered, blowing him a kiss as she quietly left the room. “Sweet dreams.”

Jarrod burrowed under the covers, knowing his dreams would be full of a certain blue-eyed blonde beauty and that they couldn’t be sweeter.


	5. Chapter 5

“Didn’t you say you grew up in Philadelphia?”

Amber turned from her contemplation of Jarrod’s figure astride his horse and looked at Nick. “I did. Why?”

“Didn’t think there was lots of opportunity for riding in a big, eastern city like that,” the dark rancher explained. “You handle a horse real well.”

“Thanks, Nick.” Amber preened at the unexpected compliment. “That means a lot, coming from you. I haven’t really been riding long, but I had a lot of opportunity to practice on my way out here.”

“Well, you have a real pretty seat, Amber,” Nick said before spurring Coco to catch up with Heath.

Jarrod, who was close enough to overhear, slowed Jingo until Amber was alongside. “I must agree with my brother, but I think I can come up with a few better adjectives to describe your seat than ‘pretty’,” he told her, his eyes flashing with desire.

“You think they’d notice if we fell behind and didn’t catch up for half an hour or so?” she murmured seductively.

Jarrod chuckled. “Knowing my family, they’d send a posse looking for us.”

“Well, I guess we need a good excuse.” She pulled up the grulla she was riding and slid off. “Just play along.” She stretched and grimaced as though in pain.

Heath noticed them stopped and rode back to see what the problem was. “Anything wrong?” he asked as he came up alongside.

Jarrod pushed back his hat. “Don’t think our little cousin here is used to all this riding, Heath, no matter what Nick thinks of her abilities as a horsewoman,” he said with a grin to Amber.

“I got a cramp in my back all of a sudden,” Amber explained.

“Why don’t I get the others and call a little rest?” Heath suggested with sympathy in his blue eyes.

“Oh, I don’t want to be a bother, Heath,” Amber protested. “I think I just need to walk a little and stretch it out.”

“I’ll stay back with her, Heath,” Jarrod offered quickly. “We’ll catch up in a couple miles.”

Heath nodded. “Walking’ll probably do you good,” he concurred. “Someone’ll come check on you if we don’t see you in an hour or so.” The blond cowboy spun Charger and cantered back to Nick and Victoria.

“You,” Jarrod told Amber as the rest of his family disappeared out of sight, “have a very devious mind.”

Amber stretched her arms around his neck. “And you love me for it,” she told him, nuzzling him playfully. “But I have to admit, my back is a little sore. Do you think we can find something better than walking to loosen me up?”

“Oh, I think that can be arranged.” Jarrod took her hand and they walked to a small stream nearby. Tethering the horses so they could reach the water, Jarrod reached into his saddlebags and pulled out a small bottle.

“It’s a therapeutic oil,” he explained at her curious look. “Good for sore muscles.” He grinned slyly. “Amongst other things,” he added, kissing her deeply. “Get undressed and I’ll work on your back.”

Amber did as she was asked as Jarrod quickly unrolled a blanket. Divesting himself of his own clothes, he lay Amber down on her stomach and drizzled some oil over her back. With long slow strokes, he worked the oil across her smooth skin, kneading the muscles and relaxing her. Her smooth backside was too enticing and he was suddenly tempted, hopeful Amber would go along with him. Working his way down across her buttocks, his hands pulled her cheeks apart and his oil-slick finger gently slipped into her tight pucker. Amber gasped at the sensation and tensed with her muscles gripping Jarrod tightly.

“Jarrod,” she said, voice trembling, “I don’t know…”

Jarrod leaned over, kissed her shoulder and kept his finger inside. “If you don’t like it, baby, I’ll stop, I promise. But give yourself a chance to relax and enjoy it.”

Amber nodded and willed herself to relax. Jarrod gently slipped his finger in and out to stretch and relax her. He reached up to fondle her breast as a second finger joined the first and Amber moaned as the initial discomfort turned to pleasure.

“You’re right, Jarrod,” she panted, “it is good.”

Jarrod removed his fingers and got more oil, liberally coating his member before guiding it to press against her tight hole. “I want to be in you, Amber. Will you let me?”

Amber nodded and Jarrod rubbed his thumb over the puckered skin before pressing forward and forcing the crown of his erection through the taut opening. Amber gasped and Jarrod held still, rubbing her lower back. He didn’t want to hurt her, but if she could relax it would be oh, so incredible. “Don’t worry, baby. I won’t go any further until you’re ready.”

Jarrod was wondering if he would get to enjoy this pleasure as he continued to caress her back when suddenly he felt her tight grip ease and he slipped in deeper. Stopping, he looked to see if Amber was in any pain and felt her lift up and push herself onto him. Assured that he could move, he eased himself deeper and deeper into the hot tunnel until he could go no further. Leaning over Amber’s back he wrapped his arm around her waist as he breathed in her ear, “Are you all right?”

“Ohmigod, it feels so good,” was Amber’s hoarse reply. He began to thrust slowly, not wanting to hurt her, but desiring nothing more than to pound into her ass with abandon. “Oh, yes, Jarrod, harder,” came the moan he was waiting for and his thrusts increased in force and speed. He worked a hand in front of her and rubbed her pleasure spot before inserting two fingers into her. Jarrod felt the start of his own release and drove his fingers faster, wanting her to come with him. Feeling her muscles clench around him, his seed shot deep within her in a hot stream and the force of Amber’s orgasm squeezed his shaft until the last drop was spent.

“I can’t believe how good that was,” Amber breathed into his ear as Jarrod turned her over and pulled her close.

“I hope it didn’t make you sore,” he apologized. “I’d hate for you to need to walk all the way to Indian Springs for real.”

Amber reached up and caressed his face gently. “It would be worth it, Jarrod,” she assured him. “You are worth it.”

*

Watching the muscles of his broad shoulders ripple in the sunlight, Amber felt a warm tingle travel down her spine and settle between her legs. She never realized a lawyer could be so incredibly well-built before meeting Jarrod and caught her breath as he took a long drink from his canteen before pouring some of the water over his head. Droplets of water trickled down his bare chest and Amber’s heart started to race as Jarrod shook the excess from his hair then slicked it back over his forehead.

Jarrod realized he was being watched and turned to see Amber’s gaze riveted to him. He caught the unmistakable signs of desire on her face, the heavy breathing and slightly parted lips, and felt his manhood begin to stir. Slowly and deliberately, he stacked the remaining pieces of wood before peeling off his gloves, conscious of how the beautiful woman’s eyes never left him. Casually grabbing his shirt, the dark-haired attorney walked over to the luscious blonde.

“The wood’s stacked,” he told her in his sultry baritone as he reflected that the wood wasn’t the only thing that was stacked.

“Mmm hmm,” she murmured. Amber raan a finger down his glistening chest and slowly licked off the moisture it collected. The vision of her sucking his sweat off her finger was arousing and Jarrod made to reach for her before a bellow rent the air.

“Jarrod! Hey, Pappy, where are you?”

“And just why did I think this would be a good idea?” Jarrod groaned as he quickly slipped on his shirt. He hadn’t gotten a chance to be alone with Amber in the two days since they’d arrived at Indian Springs and the strain was starting to get to him.

Amber just smiled as Nick strode into the clearing. “There you are!” he exclaimed. “Thought we were going hunting today.”

“We are, Nick,” Jarrod conceded, buttoning his shirt, “just thought I’d get the firewood chopped and stacked first.”

Nick glanced over to the tidy pile of split logs. “Good job, counselor. Glad to see your desk job hasn’t made you soft.”

“Oh, Jarrod’s anything but soft,” Amber couldn’t resist declaring quietly for Jarrod’s ears only. Jarrod gave her a dirty look as she gazed back at him innocently and her eyes followed him as he left with Nick.

*

Victoria found Amber placing a tidy pile of wood near the fire.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Amber?” Victoria asked as she set down the bucket of water.

Amber straightened up and gave Victoria a heartfelt smile. “Oh, yes, thank you Aunt Victoria. It’s been wonderful. And Nick’s been raving about the dance at the lumber camp tonight, I’m really looking forward to it.” She brushed off her pants and gazed around the glade where they’d set up camp.

“I was always restless back in the city, it was like there was something else out there, waiting for me. And here, surrounded by all this open space, it’s like I’ve finally come home.” Amber smiled ruefully at Victoria as she thought about what else she’d found by coming to the valley. “That probably sounds a bit silly, doesn’t it?”

Victoria shook her head. “No, it’s not silly at all. Your father and my husband both had a love of wide-open spaces and it seems all their children share it, without exception. Even Jarrod, although I think his love of the law and justice is equally strong.”

“Jarrod’s a brilliant attorney,” Amber concurred as she tried to keep the expression on her face from showing anything beyond a modest admiration. “I very much enjoy working with him.”

“Well, you two certainly spent enough late nights at the office,” Victoria said innocuously.

Amber quickly went to the supplies and started looking through the foodstuffs, hoping the tinge of pink Victoria’s last statement brought to her cheeks went unnoticed by the older woman. “I had to get everything sorted before Anna left for her wedding. And Jarrod didn’t want to leave any loose ends while he was away.” She pulled out a few items, hoped her explanation sounded plausible and changed the subject. “I thought I might start making biscuits so they’re ready when the men get back.”

“I’m sure they’ll be appreciated.” Victoria set a fresh pot of coffee on the fire while Amber started mixing biscuit dough. “I have to say, I’m glad you’re settling in so well. I don’t know if you’ve realized, but family’s very important to us. And you are definitely family.”

Amber smiled, but she was a bit uncomfortable. “Thank you, Aunt Victoria,” she said. “I consider you all family, too.” She thought about Jarrod and how much more than family he was to her. She hoped when it came time, everyone would understand and accept their relationship. If they didn’t, she knew it would hurt Jarrod deeply and that was the last thing she’d ever want.

*

A lively melody was playing as the Barkleys arrived for the dance and Nick turned immediately to Amber.

“What do you say, Amber? Like to dance?”

Amber took the proffered arm and let Nick lead her into the whirl of couples. “I’d love to, Nick.” Nick put his arm around her waist and swept her into the rhythm of the dance. Victoria was immediately grabbed by her own partner and Jarrod and Heath made their way to each grab a mug of beer.

“Think that little cousin of ours is fitting in right fine,” Heath observed as Nick and Amber spun past. “I take it things are working out well in the office?”

“Yes, indeed they are, brother Heath,” Jarrod replied, not taking his eyes off Amber.

“She’s right pretty, too,” Heath said.

Jarrod gave Heath a sharp look. “She certainly is,” Jarrod replied and wondered if his ever-observant brother suspected anything.

Heath just took a pull of his beer. “Reckon it runs in the family,” he said with a crooked grin before he noticed a pert brunette smiling his way. “Excuse me, Jarrod,” and Heath set down his drink to go ask her to dance.

Jarrod talked some business with the camp manager and danced a few dances, but Amber was never far from his sight and mind. He finally caught her with only a few men vying for her attention and decided to make his move. “Excuse me, boys,” he said as he made his way to Amber’s side, “I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure of dancing with my lovely cousin yet this evening.” He offered Amber his arm, which she took graciously.

Gathering her into his arms, Jarrod swept her around the dance floor to the strains of the waltz being played. “You seem to be having fun tonight.”

Amber smiled, beguiled by Jarrod’s brilliant blue eyes. “I love to dance,” she admitted. “The only thing that would have made tonight better was if I’d spent it entirely in your arms.”

Jarrod fought off the urge to kiss her sweet full lips and tried to concentrate on the steps of the dance to keep his body under control. “I’d love to take you out of here,” he murmured into her ear.

“And I’d love for you to take me,” she murmured back.

Looking around, Jarrod noticed all his family was occupied, Heath dancing with the brunette from earlier and Nick and Victoria having a lively discussion with some of the other guests. “No time like the present.” He steered her across the floor to the edge of the clearing. “Let’s go while no one’s looking.”

Hand in hand, they made their way to the horses and rode back towards the camp.

“Jarrod, what if someone asks where we went?” Amber wanted to know.

“You’re right, I guess we need some sort of alibi.” Jarrod thought for a moment. “You had a headache and I took you back to camp. Sound believable enough?”

“I hope your clients come up with alibis that are more believable,” Amber laughed, “or you’ll never win any cases.”

Jarrod just threw her a rakish wink as they pulled the horses to a stop near an outcropping of rocks not too far from the camp. Tethering their mounts loosely, Jarrod and Amber wasted no time in removing each other’s clothing and Amber wondered just how Jarrod was going to explain his missing shirt buttons in the morning.

Jarrod’s mouth captured hers and Amber wrapped her arms around him as he lowered her to the ground. His fingers lightly skimmed over her belly, grazing her hips and moving down to caress her thighs. Amber moved, trying to get contact with her burning center, but Jarrod was in a mood to tease and kept his hand just far enough away to frustrate her.

“Two can play at that game,” she muttered and lightly brushed her hand between his legs as he straddled her, barely hard enough to touch his sac and she clasped his organ only briefly before running her hand over to his back.

Jarrod chuckled, grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head as he lowered himself onto her, his member finding her portal and gaining entry.

“I knew you wouldn’t last,” Amber breathed in satisfaction as she wrapped her legs around him and opened herself further to penetration. She felt his balls slap her ass with each thrust and moaned as every movement brought her closer to climax. “Oh, Jarrod, yes! Yes!” she finally cried as he brought her over the edge. The clenching of her muscles around his throbbing flesh was too much and Jarrod’s manhood erupted inside her to fill her with his very being.

Amber gently stroked the hair at the nape of his neck as Jarrod’s body relaxed on top of her. “We should get going before the rest of the family comes back,” she murmured.

Jarrod kissed her lightly and helped her to her feet. They searched out their clothes and got dressed, Jarrod just heaving a deep sigh when he found half the buttons on his shirt had been torn off in their haste to get to each other.

They made it back to camp before anyone else, slipped into their bedrolls and briefly kissed good night before they dropped into contented slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

Victoria froze, aghast at the sight in front of her. She’d gone for a short walk to enjoy the morning air but that enjoyment was shattered by what she unexpectedly stumbled across.

Jarrod was standing with his back against a tree, head thrown back in an expression of pure bliss. His pants were pushed off his hips and his hands were entwined in the long golden strands of Amber’s hair.

Amber was on her knees in front of him, Jarrod’s manhood in her mouth and she was sucking him in and out with abandon. The forbidden act was causing both of them obvious pleasure and Victoria let out a gasp of revulsion as her son started to moan with the imminent release his cousin was bringing him to.

The loud noise caused Jarrod and Amber to stop what they were doing and they stared at her in horror.

“Mother---” Jarrod started as Amber quickly got to her feet.

Victoria just backed away slowly, shaking her head and then turned and quickly strode in the direction of the campsite.

“What are we going to do?” Amber asked, dismayed at what Victoria just witnessed.

Jarrod pulled up his pants and tucked his now-limp member back inside. “I guess I’ll just have to try to explain,” he told her, knowing it wasn’t going to be as easy as it sounded. Jarrod pulled her into a comforting embrace and kissed her softly. “We knew we’d have to tell them sometime. Just let me handle it, sweetheart.” She nodded and he kissed her again, drawing strength from the warmth of her lips and the love in her eyes before heading after his mother.

He found her by the stream, scrubbing the already-clean breakfast dishes. “Mother…” he tried, but Victoria didn’t turn around. “Mother, I can explain…”

Victoria whirled furiously on her eldest son. “You can explain?!” she asked incredulously. “How, Jarrod? How can you possibly explain what I saw you doing back there with Amber, of all people?!” Jarrod opened his mouth to try, but Victoria didn’t let him. “Jarrod, how could you do this?!” she demanded. “Amber’s your cousin, for God’s sake!”

Jarrod shrugged helplessly, his eloquence when faced with a hostile witness disintegrating when confronted with his mother’s righteous wrath. “I know that, Mother,” he said, “I didn’t know who she was when we first met and by the time I found out, it was too late.”

“Well, you’ll have to just break it off right now, that’s all there is to it,” Victoria said with an air of finality.

“I can’t do that, Mother,” he told her, not backing down as he defended his position. “I love Amber, and we plan to be married.”

“What?!” Victoria’s explosion of outrage rivaled even Nick’s and Jarrod was taken aback by her vehemence. “No! There’s no way I’ll permit this! Jarrod, you can’t marry your cousin!”

“Yes, I can,” Jarrod rebutted evenly. He wished their relationship had come to light in a different way. “There’s no law in California that says otherwise.”

Victoria was shocked by his revelation, but stood her ground. “That may be, but what the two of you were doing back there most certainly is against the law! And marrying her would be a sin against God and all we stand for and I won’t tolerate it! I want her out of here, Jarrod, now!”

“Fine!” Jarrod snarled back, patience finally gone. “But I’m going with her!” He stalked over to the horses and grabbed the reins of his and Amber’s, already saddled for a ride they were going to take with the family up into the mountains. He led them to where Amber was standing with Nick and Heath. The shock on his brothers’ faces and the tears on Amber’s told him they’d heard every word. He took Amber by the hand.

“Come on, sweetheart, let’s go.”

“Jarrod,” she protested, but he just gave her a tender kiss.

“Trust me,” he whispered and handed her the reins of her horse. They both mounted before Nick put a hand on Jingo’s bridle.

“Jarrod, you just can’t---”

Jarrod shot Nick a look, blue eyes sparking. “Don’t try to stop us, Nick,” he warned. “Besides,” he added less harshly, sorry for the pain he’d caused, “Mother needs you right now.”

Nick nodded and took a step back. “All right, Pappy.”

“Good luck, Jarrod, Amber,” Heath told them.

Jarrod gave his brothers a smile before reining Jingo around, relieved they seemed to be taking things in stride. “See you when you get back to town, boys.” He urged Jingo to a gallop and Amber followed. They didn’t slow until they were out of sight of camp.

“Jarrod, I can’t make you chose between me and your family,” she told him with anguish in her eyes.

“Don’t worry, Amber, you’re not. If anyone’s forcing me to make that choice, it’s Mother.” He gave her that charming smile that Amber found so irresistible. “She’ll come around, you’ll see.”

“But what if she doesn’t, Jarrod?” Amber persisted, smile or no smile.

“Well, we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.” Jarrod wasn’t ready to face that possibility. He knew the family would be shocked, but his mother’s outright hostility was unexpected.

Amber left him with his thoughts for a few more miles, then asked, “Can I know where we’re going?”

Jarrod smiled that smile again. “Why, to get married, of course.”


	7. Chapter 7

Jarrod spurred Jingo on violently and Amber was hard pressed to catch up.

“I can’t believe his nerve!” Jarrod hissed. Amber had seen the hurt and disappointment on Jarrod’s face turn to anger when the minister who was covering for Rev. Stacey refused to marry them. He had grabbed Amber’s hand and dragged her out of the church behind him.

“Jarrod,” she called, “Jarrod, it’s okay.” Amber pulled up alongside and saw the pain in Jarrod’s eyes. She loved him, loved him with all her heart and soul, but now that love was causing her beloved pain. She steeled herself and knew what she had to do. “You don’t have to marry me, Jarrod. I understand.”

“NO!”

Amber quailed at the fury in Jarrod’s voice. Never having seen his temper before, Amber wasn’t sure how to react.

Jarrod noticed the alarm on her face and his expression changed to one of contrition. “I’m sorry, Amber, I didn’t mean to take it out on you. I love you and we are going to be together. It’s just so frustrating!” He shook his head. “Rev. Allen had no call to refuse to marry us.”

“He’s not obligated to marry anyone if he doesn’t think it’s right,” Amber reminded him gently.

“Even if we know it’s right?” Jarrod reached over to touch her leg and Amber smiled at his blue eyes so full of love.

“Even so. It doesn’t matter, Jarrod, we know what’s in our hearts.”

Jarrod suddenly pulled Jingo off the road and Amber followed, wondering where he was going, and dismounted when he did. He took her hands in his. “I want to marry you, Amber, right here, right now.”

Jarrod dropped to his knees, pulling Amber with him and gazed deeply into her eyes. “I, Jarrod Barkley, do take you, Amber Barkley, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, in sadness and in joy, being faithful to you alone until death do us part.”

Jarrod’s declaration of the marriage vows tugged at her heart and Amber’s eyes became bright with tears as she repeated them. “I, Amber Barkley, do take you, Jarrod Barkley, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, in sadness and in joy, being faithful to you alone until death do us part.”

“And what God has joined together, let no man put asunder,” Jarrod whispered as he placed a hand on her cheek and tilting her head for a tender, loving kiss. “Now all we need is a judge’s signature to make it legal.”

Amber sank into his arms. “I love you, Jarrod.”

Jarrod held her close. “And I love you.” He kissed her forehead and then a devilish smile came over his face. “And I just had a brilliant idea. If we hurry, we can catch the last train to San Francisco. We’ll find a judge to witness our vows in the morning and I can give you a wonderful honeymoon at the same time. What do you say?”

“Jarrod, I don’t even have a change of clothes,” Amber protested laughingly.

“I’ll buy you whatever you need,” he assured her with another kiss. “It’ll give me a chance to spoil you rotten.”

“Well, in that case…” Amber got to her feet and mounted her horse. “Let’s ride.”

*

The train pulled into San Francisco well after dark and it was late by the time they got to the Palace Hotel.

“We’d like a room, please,” Jarrod informed the desk clerk. “A suite, if you have it. We’ll be staying a few days.”

“Jarrod, we don’t need a suite,” Amber objected as the clerk went to get their key.

Jarrod turned to her with a smile. “Hush. It’s our honeymoon, and you deserve the best.”

The clerk came back and handed Jarrod a key and turned the register toward him. “Room 412. That’s on the fourth floor. If you’ll just sign here, sir.” Jarrod took the proffered pen and Amber’s heart warmed to see him write ‘Mr. & Mrs. Jarrod Barkley’. They headed to the stairs before Jarrod said, “Wait here a moment.” Amber didn’t hear what he said to the clerk, but saw some money change hands and heard the young man’s answer of “Right away, Mr. Barkley, sir.”

When they reached their room, Jarrod opened the door and swept Amber into his arms, carrying her into the room and pushing the door closed with his foot.

“Jarrod, put me down!” she laughed as he carried her across the sitting room, through the open bedroom door and deposited her on the bed.

“There!” Jarrod proclaimed and joined her to lean over her and kiss her passionately. Amber wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back, pulling his shirt out from his waistband and running her hands over the smooth skin of his back. Jarrod got as far as undoing the top three buttons of her shirt when they heard a knock on the door.

“Room service,” a voice from outside called.

“We didn’t order room service,” Amber said, puzzled.

Jarrod kissed the tip of her nose. “Ah, but we did.” He got up and went into the outer room without bothering to tuck his shirt back in. Amber heard him open the door and say something to the hotel employee, then heard the door shut again.

Jarrod reappeared, pushing a cloth-covered cart. He picked up two long-stemmed glasses and placed them on the nightstand, followed by an ice bucket with a bottle inside.

“Champagne.”

He then lifted off two silver candlesticks, which he placed beside the glasses.

“And candlelight.”

Amber was speechless as Jarrod lit the candles and turned down the lamps. The light of the flames danced off the crystal and Amber couldn’t help a smile as Jarrod popped the cork.

“You are an amazing man, you do know that?”

Jarrod handed her a glass and sat down beside her. “So I’ve been told,” he said, smiling. Amber’s blue eyes met his and they were lost in a loving gaze for a long moment before Jarrod lifted his glass.

“To my incredible, beautiful wife,” he declared softly.

“And to my wonderful, charming husband,” Amber added. They lightly clinked the glasses together and drank of the sparkling liquid.

Jarrod wordlessly took her glass, returned it to the nightstand and pushed her back on the bed to continue to remove her shirt.

“You are beautiful,” he breathed, gazing at her bared chest in the candlelight. Amber just lay there, breathing heavily as she waited for Jarrod to touch her. Her eyes widened in surprise as Jarrod picked up one of the champagne flutes and dipped his finger.

“What are you doing?” she asked breathlessly as he drew a lazy circle around her nipple with the wet finger.

“You didn’t think the champagne was only for drinking?” he teased as he bent down to kiss her breast. He repeated the action on the other side, rubbing champagne on the tip and sucking it off.

“I guess I just wasn’t thinking,” Amber responded with a laugh as Jarrod dripped the liquor into her navel and lapped it up. He rubbed his champagne-soaked finger across her lips and kissed them, the alcohol and already sweet taste of her making an intoxicating combination.

Amber sat up and took the glass from Jarrod’s hand. “You,” she informed him as she drained the glass and set it down, “are wearing entirely too many clothes.” She unbuttoned his shirt, pushed it open and ran her hands over his chest. Jarrod quickly undid the cuffs and removed the shirt the rest of the way as Amber worked at unfastening his belt and pants to free his erect member.

It was Jarrod’s turn to be pushed back on the bed as Amber made short work of taking off his pants and boots and his turn to smile as she drizzled champagne down the middle of his chest and stomach and licked it off slowly. But he wasn’t expecting the stream of cool liquid running down his shaft, dripping onto his balls, and gasped when the coolness was followed by the heat of Amber’s mouth sucking it off. She started at the base, running her tongue across the soft skin of his scrotum and then up the length of his hardness, engulfing the crown with her lips. Jarrod moaned with contentment as Amber sucked him in and out of her mouth, wanting nothing more than to taste him.

“Oh, Amber,” he panted as he fought the urge to thrust into her mouth, “I can’t hold it, baby, I’m going to--- Ohhhh!” he groaned as his balls tightened and his maleness erupted down her throat. Amber swallowed every last drop and gave him one last languorous caress with her tongue before moving back up to taste his lips. Jarrod slipped a hand around the back of her neck, holding her close, prolonging and deepening the kiss.

“You didn’t have to do that,” he whispered, not trusting his voice.

“But I wanted to,” she assured him, “anything to give you pleasure.”

Jarrod chuckled and rolled her over. “Now who’s wearing too many clothes?” he chided when he realized she was still wearing her riding skirt.

“Well,” she said, slipping out of his grasp and off the bed, “if you pour us each another drink, I’ll take them off for you.”

Jarrod complied. He filled up both glasses with cold champagne and sat back against the headboard, sipping as he watched Amber first take off her boots, then her pants, followed by her stockings and undergarments, all in a slow, seductive manner. His member stiffened again as he watched and he reached a hand down to lazily stroke himself.

Amber collected her glass and slipped onto the bed next to him, never taking her eyes off his slowly moving hand. “Do you mind if I watch?” she asked. Jarrod just gave her an enticing smile and stroked harder. Amber drank her champagne as she enjoyed the sight of Jarrod pleasuring himself, watching him gather the moisture at the tip of his erection and spread it down the length of his shaft.

“My turn,” she murmured finally as Jarrod’s movements gained in intensity and took both glasses away. Straddling Jarrod, Amber gripped his aching hardness and guided it between her legs, lowering herself until he was completely engulfed in her steamy canal. Rocking back and forth, Amber worked him in and out and Jarrod grabbed her hips as he timed his thrusts to hers. Jarrod started to move vigorously as he felt the tingle build again and he willed himself to hold on for Amber. He didn’t have long to wait before she moaned in ecstasy and her hot core pulsed around him, making his release all that much sweeter.

Jarrod held her close and basked in the afterglow. “You are more intoxicating than any champagne,” he told her, “and more beautiful than any candlelight. I love you, my sweet Amber, and I’ll never let you go.”

*

Amber awoke the next morning to the sound of Jarrod’s deep, even breathing. She gazed lovingly at the man who was now her husband; maybe not yet in fact, but definitely in her heart. The covers were pushed back and her eyes roved over the strong shoulders, the lean, muscular back and his firm, tight ass. Remembering what he’d done to her on the trail to Indian Springs and some of the things she’d overheard growing up in a house of ill repute, Amber had the urge to try something on Jarrod.

She carefully reached her hand around, stroked his maleness and caused him to swell, stopping when he stirred slightly. When she was sure he wasn’t about to wake, Amber resumed stroking him, a bit harder this time. Oh, she’d wake Jarrod eventually, but she wanted him primed and ready. Her own center was growing slick and she rubbed her fingers in her own moisture before running them between Jarrod’s muscular cheeks. She slowly circled his taut pucker, exuding a little more pressure with every pass.

Jarrod stirred again and Amber rubbed the moisture from the tip of his member, using it to aid her long, firm strokes.

Jarrod’s eyes blinked open to a myriad of sensation. “What…?” he murmured sleepily and then inhaled sharply as he felt the tip of Amber’s finger slip through the tight ring of muscle. “Amber…” he gasped.

Amber’s finger moved slowly and her other hand stroked his hard shaft. “If you don’t like it, I’ll stop, I promise,” she said huskily, echoing his words back to him. “But give yourself a chance to relax and enjoy it.” She moved her finger gently. “Let me do this for you, Jarrod.”

Jarrod reached down and covered the hand stroking his erection, encouraging her movement as he silent gave his consent. Very slowly, she eased her finger into his tight hole and Jarrod moaned despite himself. It was a feeling unlike any other, a fullness that bordered on uncomfortable but was so erotic at the same time. He wondered if this was something akin to what Amber felt when he entered her. That was until she hit a spot that drove all thoughts from his mind and had him writhing in her grasp and crying out with pleasure.

Amber had heard a man’s reaction described when a certain spot inside was touched and she knew she’d found Jarrod’s. She moved her finger over it again and was rewarded with another gasp.

“I’m not going to last, baby,” he groaned. Amber just thrust her finger into him faster, making sure to hit the hard nub on every pass. With his hand still covering hers, they pumped his flesh in unison until Jarrod cried out again and shot his hot stream over their joined hands and onto his belly. Amber lightly stroked him inside a few more times to make him shudder before removing her finger.

“Good morning,” she whispered, snaking an arm around his chest. “I’d say I didn’t mean to wake you, but that would be a total lie.” Jarrod rolled over and grabbed her, and she could feel the sticky wetness of his seed smear over her belly as well.

“That was amazing,” he breathed. “ _You_ are amazing.”

“What’s even more amazing is you’re getting hard again already.” Amber pulled him over on top of her and seized his slowly-filling member. Not quite stiff enough to penetrate her yet, she rubbed the head against her clit, enjoying the sensation while Jarrod took a nipple into his mouth, sucking and nibbling until he was fully ready. Her earlier actions had been so intense, Jarrod didn’t waste a moment ramming his entire length into her once he was fully hard. He ground his pelvis against hers and she moaned with pleasure. Jarrod knew she didn’t mind him being forceful, so he drove into her again and again, balls slamming against her ass as he fucked her with a mind-blowing intensity.

“Ohhh, Jarrrrrrrodddd!” Amber cried, her moans turning into a scream as his thrusts sent her over the edge, Jarrod’s own release coming hard on the heels of her orgasm.

They lay together, sucking in much-needed air as Jarrod managed to say, “Well, if anyone nearby was still asleep, I’m sure they’re awake now.”

After a quick wash, they dressed and headed out of their suite for breakfast. A matronly woman gave them a disapproving look as she exited the room beside theirs while Jarrod was locking the door. Knowing there was no way they could feign innocence, Jarrod just slipped an arm around Amber’s waist and pulled her close for a long, passionate kiss. They heard a loud, “Hmph!” as the matron marched away.

“You’re horrible, Jarrod,” Amber giggled as they walked downstairs.

“I thought I was amazing,” Jarrod said with a smile.

“Well,” Amber admitted, “you are amazing. That doesn’t stop you from being horrible as well.”

His lips brushed across her cheek as they approached the dining room. “I’ll show you just how horrible I am later,” he promised, and Amber felt her knees grow weak at the prospect.

After breakfast, Jarrod hired a cab and took Amber to a shop his mother and sister frequented. Telling the proprietor to make sure his wife had everything she wanted, Jarrod left Amber in the hands of the talented modiste and went to collect some of his own belongings from the townhouse he kept in the city. By the time he returned wearing one of his best suits, Amber was in charge of several large boxes and dressed in a gown of sea-green silk with a hat to match.

“You are utterly enchanting,” Jarrod told her. He took her hand and kissed it tenderly, making the shopgirls giggle at his gallantry. The debonair lawyer couldn’t help a rakish wink at the two young ladies, and left them sighing and wishing they were in Amber’s shoes.

“You know you’ve just spoiled them for other men,” she chided as he helped her into the cab.

Jarrod turned over her hand and pressed his lips into her palm. “As long as they’re not the only ones I’ve spoiled,” he teased, giving each finger its own slow, languid kiss.

They arrived at City Hall and in no time had their marriage vows witnessed and the legalities all in order. Jarrod then insisted they have their portrait taken and as they were waiting for the photographer to set up, Jarrod reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box.

“I hope you like it,” he told her.

“Jarrod,” Amber protested, “I didn’t get you anything.”

Jarrod shook his head, smiling. “Just open it.”

Amber opened the box and inside was nestled a white-gold ring encircled with sapphires. She looked at Jarrod in amazement and he slipped it onto her left hand. “I love you, Amber,” he said softly and brought his lips to cover hers.

“That’s it!”

They broke apart and looked at the young photographer, who in turn looked a bit sheepish. “I mean, it’s a bit risqué, but if you’d like and you can hold that pose, I think it would make a nice wedding picture.”

Jarrod chuckled as they moved into place in front of the camera. “Oh, I believe we can hold that pose for as long as it takes,” he assured the young man and leaned in to kiss his wife again.


	8. Chapter 8

It was with an air of trepidation that Jarrod and Amber rode up to the Barkley home. By unspoken agreement, they left the purchases they’d made at Jarrod’s office in town rather than rent a buggy, choosing to ride the horses they’d left at the livery. And now…

“Are you ready?” Jarrod asked Amber as he helped her dismount.

Amber looked at him wryly. “Do I have a choice?”

Jarrod pressed his lips to her temple, took her hand and led her toward the house.

“ ‘Ours is not to wonder why, ours is but to do or die’,” Amber said resignedly, but there was a hint of humour in her voice as she paraphrased Tennyson.

“It won’t come to that,” Jarrod assured her, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt as he opened the front door and ushered her inside.

Victoria stood up slowly from her seat in the parlour and walked toward the couple. Jarrod continued to hold Amber’s hand, both of them finding support in the other.

“How dare you bring that woman into my house?” Victoria said in an icy tone. “I want her out of here, now.”

Amber gripped Jarrod’s hand tighter and he gave hers a reassuring squeeze.

“Amber is my wife, Mother,” Jarrod informed the steely-eyed matriarch evenly. “We were married in San Francisco a few days ago. She has as much right to be here as I do.”

With the speed of lightning, Victoria’s hand lashed out and struck Amber a resounding blow across the cheek. Amber stumbled back at the surprise and force of the strike and Jarrod quickly caught her and pulled her to him, eyes searching hers. She just shook her head slightly and buried her face to his chest to stifle any tears.

“No, Jarrod, she does not,” Victoria maintained, posture rigid. “I don’t know what she’s done to you, but I can’t believe a son of mine would ever do something this immoral without encouragement.”

Jarrod closed his eyes and took a deep breath, holding Amber all the while. His first impulse was to strike back when Victoria slapped Amber and defend his bride, but he would never hit a woman, much less his own mother.

“I love her, Mother,” he said, using all the experience he had in the courtroom to keep from yelling at her. “And if Amber’s not welcome here, I guess I’m not, either.”

“Fine!” Victoria spat. “I won’t have you living in sin under my roof with your little whore, your cousin. You can just pack your things and get out.” She spun on her heel and whisked out of the room, brushing by Nick and Heath who were standing in the doorway, unable to miss the heated exchange.

“Jarrod, I’m sorry,” Amber agonized. “If I’d have known she’d react like this…”

“Shhh,” Jarrod reassured her as he stroked her hair. “Even if I’d known, it wouldn’t change my feelings for you.” He looked at his brothers, his blue eyes daring them to censure him.

“Well, I reckon I get to be the first to say congratulations,” Heath told them and came over shake Jarrod’s hand and give Amber a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks, Heath,” Jarrod said gratefully.

Amber smiled as she sniffed and wiped the tears off her face, wincing as her hand brushed her cheekbone. “I must look a sight.”

“Nah,” Nick assured his new sister-in-law, “you look beautiful.” He put a hand on each of their shoulders. “I can’t say I really understand, but if you’re happy, well, then I’m happy. Congratulations.”

Jarrod reached his hand up and gripped Nick’s arm in appreciation before turning to Amber. “Well, I guess we should go pack.”

“Jarrod, this is your home,” Nick insisted. “You can’t just walk out of here.”

The lawyer shook his head. “It’s not my home any more, Nick. That was made abundantly clear. And I don’t want to cause Mother any more grief than I already have. We’ll get a suite at the Cattlemen’s until we find a place. Besides,” and he gave Amber a sensual look as he said it, “I don’t think we’ll mind having a little more privacy. That can be in short supply around here.”

Amber blushed at the frank desire in Jarrod’s eyes as Heath and Nick just grinned at the happiness Jarrod had obviously found with Amber.

“Reckon I’m gonna see if Mother’ll talk to me,” Heath announced. “Amber, I put your things in my room.” He suddenly looked a bit ashamed. “Thought Mother was gonna throw them out when we got home,” he added in a low voice.

“Thanks, Heath,” Amber said quietly. “You don’t mind if I go get them?”

Heath shook his head. “Be my guest,” he told her before going off in search of Victoria.

Nick shifted his feet, uncomfortable. “I’ll go hitch up a buggy for you. Don’t reckon you need to take everything now, you got a heck of a lot of stuff, Pappy.”

Jarrod nodded, thinking of the possessions he’d accumulated over a lifetime. “I guess I would have trouble fitting all those books in a hotel suite,” he said lightly, trying to make a joke of it. “Just make sure Mother doesn’t throw them all out.”

Nick gave a snort at Jarrod’s jest. “Heath and I’ll make sure they get to you,” he assured his big brother and couldn’t help adding a joke of his own as he left the house. “But if a couple boxes of cigars are missing, or a bottle of scotch, just reckon Mother threw them in the fireplace.”

Jarrod couldn’t help a small chuckle, even thought the thought that Victoria could be upset enough to toss his belongings wasn’t particularly funny. He looked at Amber and tried not to let the sorrow in her eyes get to him. “Come on, it won’t take me long to gather up what I need and then we can go house hunting.” Jarrod could see Amber struggling with her tears and pulled her close to him again. “It’ll work out, sweetheart,” he assured her, trying to make her smile. “And I meant what I said about privacy. You can be a little loud for us to live in the same house as my family.”

Amber looked at him in reproach, but the smile Jarrod was hoping for played around the corners of her mouth. “You’re awful,” she admonished as she followed him up the stairs.

Heath found Victoria in the dining room, furiously polishing a silver serving dish.

“Don’t you reckon you were a little hard on them?” he asked sympathetically.

Victoria whirled to face him and Heath was glad her wrath wasn’t actually directed his way.

“A little hard on them?!” she repeated, appalled. “Heath, they went against everything the Bible says! How can I accept that little tramp as Jarrod’s wife after how she corrupted him?”

“You accepted me,” Heath reminded her quietly.

Victoria set down her polishing cloth and put a hand on his arm. “Oh, Heath, you didn’t have any choice in your birth. But Amber had a choice when she seduced her cousin and trapped him into marrying her. And until Jarrod sees her for who she is and comes to his senses, well…” She shrugged and returned to her polishing.

“I don’t think---” Heath began, but Victoria cut him off.

“And I’m not going to hear another word about it.”

“But, Mother---”

Victoria glared at him, naked hostility in her eyes. “I said, I’m not going to hear another word about it!” She flung down the cloth and stalked out of the room.

Heath just stood, shaking his head. Boy howdy, Jarrod and Amber had opened a Pandora’s box, and he just hoped the snarled mess left in its wake could somehow be untangled.


	9. Chapter 9

“Think that’s the last of it.” Nick set the crate of books amongst the others. It only took a few days for Jarrod and Amber to find the elegant house on the edge of town, large enough for entertaining, but small enough to feel cozy with just the two of them. Choosing a day when Victoria was out, Nick and Heath offered their services in packing up Jarrod’s belongings and moving them to the new house.

“I’d love to be able to invite you to stay for dinner,” Amber apologized, “but I’m not sure I can find the kitchen in all this.” She surveyed the crates of books, trunks of clothes and other assorted items covering the floor. She shot an accusing look at her husband. “I had no idea one man could have so much stuff!”

Jarrod grabbed her around the waist. “Just wait until I take you shopping, sweetheart. Then I guarantee you’ll have more than I do.” And he planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

“Jarrod!” she scolded, pushing him away. “We have company.”

Jarrod just grinned and winked at his brothers. “Brothers aren’t company,” he informed her and tried to grab her again, but she eluded his grasp.

“I apologize for my husband’s bad manners,” Amber told Nick and Heath, but her eyes were twinkling.

“Reckon we’re used to it.” Heath shook his head, wishing their mother could get past her prejudice and see how happy Amber made Jarrod. He could count on his fingers the number of times since coming to live with his father’s family he’d seen his older brother’s playful side. Jarrod took his role as Pappy seriously and he rarely cut loose, even when it was only he and his brothers.

But since Amber came into his life, Jarrod laughed more and smiled more easily. The only thing that put a shadow on his face was the mention of Victoria. Until the trip this morning to gather up his possessions, he hadn’t been back to the house since leaving with Amber. Both Heath and Nick tried to talk to their mother, but any mention of Jarrod and Amber’s marriage just brought an abrupt change of topic. She was willing to talk about her eldest son, however, ignoring Amber, and requested of her other sons to make sure Jarrod came to Sunday dinner tomorrow, making no mention of his wife being included in the invitation. They’d flipped for it before the last trip into the house and Heath lost the toss.

Heath took Jarrod onto the porch while Amber directed Nick which room to put some of the boxes in.

“Mother wants you at dinner tomorrow,” Heath told him, figuring the best way to broach the subject was a straightforward one.

Jarrod hooked his fingers into his pockets and leaned against the wall. “And Amber?’ he asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

“Don’t really reckon Mother wants her included,” Heath said regretfully.

Jarrod sighed. “Heath, she’s my wife. Does Mother really expect me to exclude her from family functions?”

“Reckon you’re caught between a rock and a hard place, Jarrod,” Heath admitted. “Don’t really see how a fair-minded woman like our mother can forgive our father and accept me into the family but not come to terms with you and Amber.” He shrugged. “Figure she’ll come around eventually.”

“And until then, what, Heath?” Jarrod wanted to know. “I’m just supposed to come to Sunday dinner and pretend my wife doesn’t exist? She’s too important to me, I can’t do that to her and I won’t.” He started slightly as the soft hand slipped around his waist.

“You will, Jarrod,” Amber insisted. Jarrod covered her hands with his as her other arm came around to encircle him. “You’ll go because she’s your mother and she’s important to you, too.” Heath averted his eyes slightly at their loving embrace as Amber laid her head against Jarrod’s shoulder. “Just because you love me doesn’t mean you love her any less.”

“But I don’t want to leave you here alone,” Jarrod insisted softly.

Amber just smiled as she released him. “Oh, I’ll have plenty to do getting this place in order,” she assured him before turning to Heath. “Tell Aunt Victoria Jarrod will be there.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Heath said with a grin. At Jarrod’s look, he added, “You should know enough never to argue with a Barkley female, counselor. You’ve lived with them longer than I have.”

Nick came out of the house, placing his hat on his head. “I’m done,” he proclaimed. “Think I’ll head over to the saloon for a cold beer. What do you say, Jarrod, Heath? Coming with me?”

“If you’re buying, Nick,” Heath said. “Jarrod?”

Jarrod put his arm around Amber. “No, think I’ll pass today, boys, and start unpacking. Thanks for all the help, though.” They watched the two cowboys climb into the wagon before re-entering the house.

“Where do you want to start?” Amber asked as she surveyed the room, then protested, “Jarrod!” as Jarrod began undoing the buttons of her blouse, pushing it open and untying her chemise to expose her breasts.

“I though this might be a good place,” he told her as he bent his head to take a succulent nipple in his mouth.

“Can’t you two at least lock the door first?”

Jarrod moved to shield Amber from Nick’s view, but couldn’t miss the look of appreciation the quick glimpse brought to his brother’s face. “What do you need, Nick?” he said with a smile.

Nick strode across the room. “Forgot my gloves,” he said, picking up the black leather items. As he made to leave, he turned around, a devilish grin on his lips. “I’d turn down the beer, too,” and quickly ducked out the door, laughing as Amber threw a cleaning rag in his direction.

*

Jarrod hesitated, wondering if he should knock. Strange to feel like a guest in the home he’d lived in for so long, but that’s what he was; a visitor and one who was unsure of his welcome at that. He questioned whether he should have tried harder to bury his desires and feelings for Amber and attempted to be content with being simply cousins, but truly, even with everything that was going on, he knew he’d never been as happy as he was when they were together.

Taking a deep breath, Jarrod opened the door and walked into the foyer. Silas was placing a floral arrangement on the hall table and his smile beamed as he saw the dark-haired lawyer.

“It’s good to see you, Mr. Jarrod,” he greeted. “Let me take your hat.”

“I’m happy to see you, too, Silas,” Jarrod responded, handing over the requested item. “Dinner smells wonderful.”

Silas paused, as if unsure what to say. “And how is Miss Amber?” he asked finally.

Despite the discomfort of the situation, Jarrod had to smile at the thought of the beautiful blonde he’d left back in town. He’d still been hesitant, uncomfortable with having her excluded from the dinner invitation, but Amber steadfastly insisted he come, then loved him so thoroughly Jarrod was surprised he wasn’t late. He was still remembering the feel of her mouth on him when he replied, “She’s fine.”

Silas smiled regretfully. “I do wish you were able to bring her for dinner, Mr. Jarrod. I didn’t get the chance to congratulate the two of you on getting married.”

Jarrod clapped Silas on the back, thankful the long-time family friend wasn’t going to condemn his relationship with Amber. “Well, why don’t you come over to our place instead sometime? We’d love to have you.”

Silas’ smile grew wider at the unexpected offer. “Why, thank you, Mr. Jarrod. I’ll be sure to do that.”

“Hey, Jarrod!” Nick’s voice boomed from the top of the stairs. “You’ll have to come out to the barn after dinner and see Duchess’ new colt. He’s a real looker, that one. Can’t wait until he grows up.”

“Looking forward to it, brother Nick.” Nick’s greeting was so typical, Jarrod started to feel at home again. That was, until Victoria came in from the dining room.

“Jarrod.”

“Hello, Mother.” Jarrod couldn’t miss the coolness in her tone, but squared his shoulders and gave her his customary kiss on the cheek.

“Dinner’s almost ready, Missus Barkley,” Silas told her. “Should I put it on the table?”

Victoria looked over at Nick, who nodded.

“Heath’s just finishing cleaning up,” the tall rancher told them. “Should be down in a minute.”

“Then we’ll be right in, Silas,” Victoria told their retainer.

Silas nodded and headed toward the kitchen.

Heath came lightly down the stairs. “Hope you’re not all waiting on me,” he joked.

“Not at all, dear,” their silver haired mother said. She took Heath’s arm, sending a pang through Jarrod, as traditionally he was the one who escorted her in to dinner. But he gave Heath a small smile as his blond brother looked at him in apology and put a hand on Nick’s shoulder.

“Come on, Nick, I’m sure you’re starving.”

Jarrod was rewarded with a laugh. “And just how did you figure that, Pappy?” Nick countered, draping a companionable arm around his big brother’s shoulders as they followed Heath and Victoria into the dining room.

The talk around the table was kept to small, inconsequential matters, like how things were going around the ranch and how quickly Amy Sykes’ new baby was growing. Even though it pained him, Jarrod carefully avoided any mention of Amber when asked how things were at the office, a hard task since she was involved in almost everything he did.

“Did you tell Jarrod about the letter we got from Gene and Audra?” Nick asked around a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

Victoria’s eyes gleamed with delight. “It was postmarked in New York a little over a week ago. Your brother was accepted as a resident in San Francisco, so they headed back to the States earlier than planned. He and Audra should be home in a couple days.”

Heath grinned. “We should throw them a welcome home party,” he suggested. “You know how that little sister of ours is about things like that.”

“Great idea!” Nick agreed enthusiastically. “Hey, Jarrod, maybe we could have it at your place. Combine it with a housewarming party for you and Amber.”

The frost from the end of the table was almost palpable when Nick mentioned Amber’s name. Nick had the grace to look chagrined as his mother looked at him steadily. “Nicholas, I would thank you not to use that woman’s name in my house.”

Jarrod slowly put down his fork and took a deep breath. He had come to dinner because he loved his family, loved his mother, but right now, he was having trouble finding any respect for her. He was more than willing to be considerate and not flaunt he and Amber’s relationship in his mother’s face, but he’d be damned if he was going to pretend the relationship didn’t exist. Jarrod thought back to his conversation with Heath the previous day and his own words echoed back to him.

 _“I’m just supposed to come to Sunday dinner and pretend my wife doesn’t exist? She’s too important to me, I can’t do that to her and I won’t.”_

“Mother, Amber’s my wife. I know you don’t approve and I know I can’t explain adequately what happened to cause my cousin to be the woman I love. But it happened and pretending it didn’t isn’t going to change that fact.”

Victoria’s expression grew more incensed with each word. “Jarrod, I said I don’t want that woman’s name spoken in my house and I meant it!”

Jarrod picked up his napkin and placed it carefully on the table. “I’m sorry you feel that way, Mother. Before I go, I think you should know I wasn’t going to come today. It was Amber who convinced me family ties are important enough that I should try.” He got up and walked to the door, regret evident in every step. He turned before he left. “Nick, Heath, the house should be ready in a couple days so we can have you over.” He looked sadly at his mother. “And you’re always welcome, Mother, any time you’d care to visit.”

Jarrod walked out of the room, grabbed his hat and left through the front door. He went to the barn where Ciego had put up Jingo and made short work of saddling the sorrel. As he led Jingo outside, Silas approached carrying a cloth-wrapped bundle.

“Mr. Jarrod, here’s some dessert to take home for you and Miss Amber,” the black man said, handing the bundle to Jarrod. “It’s your favorite, apple spice cake.”

Jarrod took it with thanks and carefully stowed the cake in his saddlebag. He reached a hand to Silas, who shook it with mixed emotions. “You make sure you stop by the house when you’re in town, Silas.”

Jarrod mounted Jingo and he loped out the big iron gate, heart breaking as he wondered when he’d ever pass through it again to come to the big white house.

He found Amber in the kitchen, making a list of things they needed to purchase for their new home. Jarrod’s breathing grew faster as he contemplated the woman who set his soul on fire. Fate had conspired against them, making them kin as well as lovers, but right now, his heart full of pain and desire, that only seemed to strengthen the connection he felt with her.

Jarrod grabbed her around the waist, eliciting a squawk of surprise and took her lips in a searing kiss. “I need you, sweetheart,” he said, voice husky. Amber melted into his kiss, willingly surrendering herself to his every demand. Member already aching with need, Jarrod didn’t take time for a slow seduction like he normally would, he just wanted Amber there and then. The pain from his mother’s rejection left a raw wound and loving Amber was the only balm for the hurt he could think of.

His hands reached under her skirts and lifted them as Amber, sensing his urgency, deftly undid the buttons of his pants and pushed them down. Jarrod pulled her drawers around her knees and turned her around so her belly was pushed against the table. He found her slick tunnel and thrust into her with no warning, using enough force that she cried out. Jarrod, lost in his own frustration, anger and need, continued to drive into her, not with his usual finesse, but with a primal need fueled by the turmoil of his emotions.

Amber whimpered a bit at the onslaught, but didn’t resist, willing to give Jarrod what he needed. She didn’t object when he grabbed her wrists in a crushing grip, pinning them to the table as he plunged into her again and again until he finally exploded, shooting his hot seed within her. When he collapsed onto the floor in a shuddering heap, unable to hold himself up anymore in the aftermath of his release, Amber knelt beside him and cradled his head to her chest.

“It’s okay, Jarrod,” she murmured, caressing his shoulders and the back of his neck as his breath came in great, gasping sobs. “You’re not alone. I’m here.” Consoling him, Amber regretted talking him into going to dinner. It obviously hadn’t gone well, and Jarrod’s hurt caused her heart to ache as well.

They stayed that way for a while, Amber just holding her lover close in her arms. “I’m sorry, Jarrod,” she whispered, “maybe it would have been better if I’d never come to Stockton.”

Jarrod raised his head, evidence of his tears still on his face. “Oh, no, Amber,” he said, his voice catching in his throat, “never think that. I love you so much.” He lifted her hand to kiss it and noticed the red marks his fingers had left on her wrists. “Did I… sweetheart, did I hurt you?” Jarrod asked in shock. He didn’t miss the hesitation before she shook her head. He pulled her close and buried his face in her hair. “Forgive me. I never wanted…” Jarrod choked on the words.

“I’m all right, Jarrod,” Amber assured him. “You were upset, I could tell.”

“That still doesn’t give me the right to hurt you,” he protested.

“No, it doesn’t,” Amber conceded, “but it gives me the right to give you whatever I think you need from me.” She kissed him tenderly, then locked her gaze with his, her blue eyes dark with passion. “How about I let you make it up to me?” She pulled him to his feet and, leaving her underwear and his pants in a pile of the floor, led him into the bedroom.

Amber slowly undressed, Jarrod’s gaze riveted to her hands as they caressed her breasts when she removed her chemise, watching as she pushed off her petticoat, her fingers lingering on the nest of hair between her legs. Jarrod felt himself rise in spite of the guilt he felt for taking her so roughly.

Now unclothed, Amber walked up to where Jarrod was sitting on the edge of the bed. She undid the buttons of his shirt, kissing the hollow of his throat as she ran her hands over the smooth skin of his chest. Kneeling on the bed, Amber straddled Jarrod’s legs and leaned in for a kiss. His growing hardness pressed against her belly as she rubbed against him, her taut nipples brushing his.

Jarrod let her take the lead she deserved after giving in to his animal lusts earlier and willingly took her breast with his lips when she guided his head to her chest. Reaching in between them, Amber grasped his shaft with gentle fingers and stroked lightly, using the wetness gathering on the tip to lubricate the crown before raising herself up and easing down on top of him. Rocking slowly with Jarrod buried inside her, Amber directed his hands to her breasts and rested her own hands on his shoulders.

“I don’t deserve you,” Jarrod sighed, feeling unworthy of the pleasure he was experiencing being sheathed in her warm depths. Amber silenced him with an ardent kiss, tongue probing his.

“You’re my everything, Jarrod,” she breathed. “And in spite of what I said before, coming to Stockton was the best thing I’ve ever done. Oh!” she gasped as Jarrod found her engorged nub with his fingers. “Oh, Jarrod, I won’t be able to stop…”

“Let it go, sweetheart,” Jarrod murmured, continuing to rub her pleasure spot as he moved within her. “Come for me, Amber.”

Amber threw her head back and Jarrod felt her muscles quiver around his organ. He thrust upward a few times as she moaned in ecstasy and held her tight as her body spasmed then relaxed and she rested her head against his shoulder. “I wanted to wait for you.”

Jarrod stroked her hair off her face and kissed her forehead. “And I just wanted to please you,” he told her. He pulled her back on the bed, slipping from her warmth as he grabbed the quilt and draped it over them.

Snuggling close to him, Amber said, “You always please me, Jarrod. I’m sorry things didn’t go well with your family.”

Jarrod sighed as he drew comfort from the closeness of her body. “It’s not my family, only Mother,” he corrected. “By the way, Silas said congratulations and sent some dessert. I invited him and my brothers to stop in for dinner sometime this week.”

“And Aunt Victoria?”

“I told her she’d be welcome anytime. I hope you don’t mind.” He searched her face for any sign she disapproved of his invitation, but only found a tinge of sadness.

“Of course she’s welcome,” Amber assured him. “There’s nothing I want more than for the family to accept me as your wife. Except maybe to stay here with you forever.”

Jarrod chuckled. “You’re bound to get hungry sometime,” he pointed out.

“Then it’s a good thing I have something very tasty to nibble on right here,” she observed and they sank into another passionate kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Eugene Barkley gazed out the window as the train pulled in to Stockton. It had been over two years since he’d been home and he was surprised at how much the town had grown. He looked over at his sister and saw the excitement on her face. Since he’d been studying medicine in France and was almost finished, he suggested that Audra come visit and take that tour of Europe she’d been begging for with her brother as chaperone. Now, arriving home, Gene hoped someone had the forethought to bring the freight wagon as he wasn’t sure if they’d get all his sister’s luggage back to the ranch otherwise.

“Oh, look, there they are!” Audra squealed excitedly as she spotted her mother, Nick and Heath waiting. She ran up and gave each of her brothers an enthusiastic hug. “It’s so good to see you!”

Victoria gave Eugene a warm embrace. “Eugene, it’s so good to have you home again. I do hope you’re planning to stay for a while.”

“A week or two until I have to report to San Francisco to start my residency,” Gene assured her. Having extricated themselves from Audra, Nick and Heath both gave Gene a hearty handshake and slap on the back.

“I think college boy here’s grown into a man,” observed Nick, ruffling Gene’s hair.

“Hey!” Gene protested, brushing away the offending hand and looking around. “It’s too bad Jarrod’s not here. Guess he’s in court or something.”

“No, there he is,” announced Audra, spotting their big brother standing a few yards away. “Jarrod!” Audra didn’t notice Victoria’s hand on her arm, trying somewhat to prevent her from going over, but Gene noticed and also noticed the strained expression on his mother’s face. He looked in askance at his brothers, but they just gave slight shrugs and indicated silently he should just go talk to his big brother.

Audra flung herself at Jarrod with enthusiasm and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

“And I’m happy to see you too, honey,” he laughed, peeling her off. Eugene noticed the pretty blonde standing beside Jarrod, trying not to be in the way, but close enough so it was obvious they were together. There was something about her face that was familiar, but Eugene couldn’t place it.

“Gene, welcome home,” Jarrod greeted, giving his youngest brother a warm handshake. “Why, I swear, you’ve grown at least a foot.”

Gene grinned, a bit embarrassed, but even he was surprised to be eye level with Jarrod. “It’s good to be home,” he replied and glanced over at Jarrod’s blonde companion. Jarrod took the young woman by the hand and brought her into the family group. “Gene, Audra, this is my wife, Amber.” He paused before going on. “She’s also your cousin, Uncle Jim’s daughter.”

They was a moment of silence as Gene tried to figure out if he’d heard Jarrod right. But the attorney’s words would be hard to mistake and it explained the looks on the rest of the family’s faces. Trying to cover his shock, Gene held out his hand. “Welcome to the family, Amber,” he said, keeping his tone light, “twice, I guess.”

Amber smiled at the jest as she took Gene’s hand in a ladylike fashion.

Audra piped up before Amber could respond. “I’ve always wanted a sister and cousins,” she stated, following Eugene’s lead, “I guess now I have both.”

Victoria swept in, taking both Eugene and Audra by the arm. “We must get your luggage,” she said imperiously, whisking them off without even so much as a glance for Jarrod and Amber. Eugene shot his oldest brother a questioning look, but Jarrod just shook his head sadly.

“See if Gene and Audra would like to come by the house tomorrow or Friday,” Eugene overheard Jarrod ask Heath. He glanced over at Audra, who also sported a look of confusion and decided they’d need the full story before they could understand everything that was going on. The train station was probably not the most appropriate place but Gene was going to get to the truth before the day was out.

*

“So Mother just kicked him out?” Eugene asked, surprised. He’d tried to ask about Jarrod and Amber several times on the trip out to the ranch, but every time his mother adroitly changed the subject. He managed to get a chance to talk to his brothers in the library over a drink and they told him the whole story of Jarrod and Amber’s discovery and subsequent elopement, ending with the disastrous dinner earlier in the week.

“Not exactly,” Heath explained, “Jarrod left. Told Mother if Amber wasn’t welcome, he figured he wasn’t either. They got themselves a nice little house in town. Was sure a lot of work moving all his stuff out.”

Eugene glanced around the room, noticing how much different it looked with Jarrod’s books gone. “And he hasn’t been back since?”

Nick shook his head. “Nope. Mother won’t talk about it and Jarrod…” He paused and took a drink. “Well, I reckon Jarrod’s got the right of it. It’s hard to fathom, Amber being our cousin and all, but, Gene, you ain’t ever seen him so happy as he is when he’s with her.”

Heath spoke up again. “Jarrod and Amber invited us over for dinner. Reckon we should take them up on it. I think big brother needs to know we’re not trying to cut him out of our lives.”

Eugene nodded. “That sounds like a fine idea.” Then he thought of something. “But wouldn’t that be a little cruel, leaving Mother all alone like that?”

“She’s invited too,” Heath said, shrugging, “assuming she wants to come. We have dinner here most every night, don’t see how it’s wrong to visit with our brother once in a while.”

“So who’s going to tell her?” Eugene wanted to know and sighed when they both stared at him.

*

Dinner at Jarrod and Amber’s was a far cry from the last dinner at the ranch. The teasing banter that was a staple of family dinnertimes was in full force, love evident in every jibe. There were no awkward silences, no trying to avoid speaking. Nick had raided the wine cellar and brought a case of Jarrod’s favorite Chardonnay and some champagne his eldest brother had ordered a few months before as a house warming gift and the libations flowed freely.

“So, Gene,” Jarrod said, leaning back in his chair and lighting an after dinner cigar, “do you have a place to live when you go to San Francisco?”

“Not yet. I was hoping to take a quick trip and find something close to the hospital, but it doesn’t really matter as long as I’m not too far away.” Gene smiled as he emptied his wine glass. “Why? Is my big brother offering me a place to stay?”

Jarrod surreptitiously pushed Amber’s hand away from where it was trying to sneak up his thigh. “Gene, you know you’re welcome to live at the townhouse. I’m only there a week or so out of every month, unless there’s a big case coming up. Amber will probably be with me when I come down, but there’s still plenty of room.”

“Just make sure you get them to close their door,” Nick kidded. “No telling with these newlyweds.”

“Nick, you’re awful,” Audra laughed. “I’m sure Jarrod and Amber wouldn’t do anything inappropriate like that.”

Amber smiled knowingly at Jarrod, slipping her hand back onto his leg and Jarrod made a mental note to stick her at the other end of the table next time they had a dinner party.

“Sweetheart,” he said as casually as he could with Amber’s hand pressing against his groin, “why don’t you go get dessert?”

“All right,” she acquiesced with one last squeeze to the front of his pants. “Will you come help me?”

“I’ll be there in a minute.” Jarrod held back a deep sigh as he tried to think his erection down. Oh, no, his wife wouldn’t do anything inappropriate, he thought with a chuckle and went to help her in the kitchen once he felt presentable.

“You are a very naughty girl,” he chastised her when he got to the other room. Amber set the dessert plates on the counter and turned to slip her arms around Jarrod’s waist.

“And do you love me in spite of it or because of it?” she whispered in his ear, tongue darting out to caress the lobe as her hands traveled down to massage his buttocks.

“Oh, because, most definitely,” he whispered back, pulling her against him. He covered her lips with his own and slid his tongue between them, exploring. Jarrod’s lips then traveled across her cheek and down to her neck to kiss the creamy skin exposed at the top of her bodice.

“Ahem.” Jarrod and Amber turned to find Eugene standing in the doorway, embarrassment warring with amusement on his face. “I was coming to see if there was more coffee, but I’m sure I can tell everyone to wait until you’re finished.”

Amber blushed slightly and went over to the stove. “There’s some just made,” she told him. “I’ll take it out if the two of you can handle the pie and plates.”

Jarrod couldn’t resist grabbing a feel of her lovely posterior as he held the door for her and blew her a rakish kiss when she tried to glare at him.

“Nick was right,” Eugene observed as Jarrod came to gather up the dessert. “I don’t think I have ever seen you this happy.”

Jarrod glanced up to see his youngest brother smiling at him. “Well, you know what they say about the love of a good woman. And they don’t come much better than Amber.”

“I think that’s pretty much a given, she is a Barkley after all,” Eugene stated, watching for his eldest brother’s reaction.

Jarrod sighed and sat back against the table. “Does that bother you?”

Eugene perched beside him. “It is a little odd,” he admitted, “but, no, it doesn’t really bother me. Trust me, I’ve seen stranger things. And it’s obvious how much you two love each other.” They were silent for a moment before Gene spoke up again, joking. “So, think we’ve got any other cousins around that I don’t know about?”

Jarrod chuckled, then his expression grew serious. “For your sake, I hope not,” he replied. “Much as I love Amber and wouldn’t give her up for anything, Mother’s reaction…” He shook his head. “I’m beginning to wonder if she’ll ever come around.”

Eugene gave Jarrod a brotherly pat on the shoulder. “She’s as stubborn as they come, that’s for sure. But we’ll keep working on her, Pappy, that’s a promise.”

“Hey what’s taking that dessert so long?” came a bellow from the other room. Jarrod and Eugene shared a laugh as they picked up the plates and pie.

Jarrod paused when they got to the door. “Never thought I’d be taking my troubles to my baby brother, but thanks, Gene.”

Gene flushed a little. “Well, I learned from the best, Jarrod. And besides, isn’t that what family is for?”


	11. Chapter 11

Audra invited Amber to join her on her weekly visit to the orphanage, so Jarrod brought some contracts to work on at home. He had just poured himself another cup of coffee when there was a knock on the door. Jarrod opened it to find Rev. Stacey standing on the porch.

“Hello, Reverend,” he greeted cautiously. He had a feeling he knew what prompted the unexpected visit. “Won’t you come in?”

Rev. Stacey came into the house, noting the lawyer’s reluctance. “I hope I’m not disturbing you, Jarrod, I can certainly come back.”

“Not at all,” Jarrod assured him, indicating the papers on the coffee table. “A break from paperwork is always welcome.” He hoped he’d be able to say that after the visit was over. “Why don’t you have a seat? I’ll get you some coffee.”

Rev. Stacey sat while Jarrod fixed the coffee and resumed his seat.

“So how is your sister?” the dark-haired attorney asked.

“She’s fine,” the minister replied. “I’m glad I got a chance to go visit. My nephews are growing up so fast.” He took a sip of his coffee. “I didn’t see you in church last Sunday.”

Jarrod sat back and steepled his fingers. “I guess I wasn’t sure of my welcome, Reverend.”

Rev. Stacey shook his head with a smile. “Everyone is welcome in a house of God, Jarrod. Surely you know that.”

A wry smile passed over Jarrod’s face. “I’m not sure if Rev. Allen knew.”

“Well, Jarrod, we’re all human. And welcomed is not the same thing as welcome.” The reverend put down his cup. “I only got to meet Amber briefly before I went to Denver, but she seems like a charming young woman. Is she home?”

The mention of his wife always brought a smile to Jarrod’s face. “No,” he replied, “she went with Audra to the orphanage.”

“Do I take that to mean your family’s accepted your marriage?” Rev. Stacey wanted to know. “I must admit, I did hear some talk and you probably guessed Rev. Allen had a few choice words to say about your planned nuptials.”

Jarrod shook his head and chuckled dryly. “I can only imagine,” he said, remembering the man’s denunciation of Jarrod and Amber’s intention to get married. “No, Reverend,” he said seriously, “some of my family’s accepted it. Mother…” Jarrod heaved a sigh. “She’s barely speaking to me and won’t acknowledge Amber at all. The fact that Amber and I are cousins is abhorrent to her. I’m not sure what to do.”

“Well,” Rev. Stacey told him, getting to his feet, “the first thing you need to do is bring that little wife of yours to church on Sunday. I’ll see what I can do about your mother. Not everyone believes as my esteemed colleague, that marriage between cousins is sinful. Brothers and sisters, yes, but cousins, no.” He held out his hand and Jarrod shook it warmly.

“Thank you, Reverend,” Jarrod said with heartfelt gratitude. “And I promise you’ll see us on Sunday.”

Rev. Stacey decided the next order of business would be a visit to the Barkley ranch. He’d known the Barkleys for years; in fact, Eugene had been the first baby he baptized after arriving in Stockton. His wife had related to him the gossip she’d heard when some of the town’s ladies gathered for tea, about Jarrod Barkley’s marriage to his cousin and his family’s reaction. The stories apparently ranged from the outrageous, the Barkleys formally disowning the eldest son, to the truth, which seemed to be that he and Victoria weren’t speaking.

Everyone had an opinion about the morality involved and Mrs. Stacey reported the prevailing view was the same as held by Rev. Stacey, that cousins marrying wasn’t strictly prohibited by the Bible, the closest being, _"None of you shall approach to any that is near of kin."_ *That particular book also stated a man shouldn't trim his beard, shouldn't eat rabbit and that anyone with a physical deformity was not allowed in God's sanctuary and Rev. Stacey had to wonder if those who had put the Word of God on paper had added their own prejudices. The reverend felt it was his place to help Victoria and Jarrod come to terms and re-establish the close family relationship he knew the Barkleys enjoyed.

“Why, Reverend, this is a pleasure,” Victoria greeted when she answered the door. “Why don’t you come in? I’ll have Silas make us some tea.”

“Thank you, Victoria.” Rev. Stacey removed his hat and went to his accustomed seat in the parlour that he used when visiting the Barkleys. He almost regretted the etiquette of tea or coffee when visiting his parishioners; a drop of whiskey might make this upcoming confrontation with the iron-willed Barkley matriarch a little easier to deal with.

“How is your wife?” Victoria asked when she returned and sat across from him.

“She’s fine, thank you for asking.” Rev. Stacey decided to take the bull by the horns. “In fact, something she heard is what prompted me to visit today.”

“Oh?” Victoria wondered. “And what might that be?”

“Well, she heard some disturbing rumours concerning your family, Jarrod in particular.”

Victoria’s face showed an expression of relief. “I’m so glad you want to help, Reverend. I just haven’t been able to get through to my son about the inappropriateness of his so-called marriage and my other children aren’t helping matters any.”

Rev. Stacey sighed, knowing his wasn’t an easy task. “I was hoping to be able to help reconcile you and Jarrod.”

Victoria looked at him suspiciously. “Reverend, my son is living in sin with his cousin. How can I reconcile myself to that?”

“Because I don’t believe they are living in sin,” the minister informed her. “Their marriage was properly witnessed and recorded by the state of California, and if I would have been around, it would have been sanctified by the Church, as well.” Victoria was rendered speechless by his statement and Rev. Stacey pressed on. “You came to terms with finding out about Tom’s infidelity when Heath joined your family. Can you really deny your son the same understanding?”

Rev. Stacey stood, having said all he had to say and guessing by Victoria’s expression she wasn’t ready to talk any further. “Please come find me if you need to talk, Victoria,” he urged gently. “I’ll see myself out.”

Victoria was still sitting in a state of shock when Silas came in with the tea tray.

“I see Rev. Stacey left already,” Silas noted. “Would you like some tea, Missus Barkley?”

“Oh, yes, please, Silas,” Victoria said absently.

“Well, I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me,” Silas told her, noting her state of distraction.

Victoria didn’t touch the teacup. She continued to sit, a myriad of thoughts whirling through her head. She’d always considered Rev. Stacey to be a true man of God, but his support of Jarrod and Amber’s marriage had her outraged. It wasn’t much more than incest, what that woman was doing with her son, not to mention the act she’d witnessed and who knew what else. And comparing Jarrod’s situation with what happened with Tom and Leah, well, that was just preposterous. Jarrod knew full well what he was doing and Tom had been struck with amnesia. Her husband hadn’t remained with Heath’s mother, he’d returned to his family and that made all the difference. Jarrod was staying with his whore, defending her and flaunting the morals of family, if not society.

Victoria decided it was time to find a different church.

 

*Leviticus 18:6, 19:27, 11:6, 21:23


	12. Chapter 12

A couple more weeks went past with no change in Victoria’s attitude. Jarrod resigned himself to the fact he would never have the close relationship with his mother that he enjoyed in the past, but was grateful his brothers and sister went out of their way to include him and Amber in their lives as much as they could. But as if to compensate for that loss, Jarrod’s love for Amber continued to grow stronger. She was proving to be an invaluable asset to his practice, Jarrod’s comment to her about making a good lawyer being more true than he expected. His passion for the law was transferring to her and they spent many late nights debating court decisions and upcoming cases before losing themselves in the heat of their desire for one another.

The sun broke through the window, waking Jarrod. He stretched languidly as he enjoyed the fact that it was Saturday with no pending court dates or paperwork to drag him out of bed. He turned to take in the sight of his wife, still curled up under the covers. Her silky hair was spread out across the pillows, glinting a dark gold in the sunlight. Jarrod carefully slipped the quilt off her to expose her creamy shoulders and the smooth skin of her back. Neither of them had bothered to dress for bed after last night’s passionate lovemaking, they just drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.

Jarrod gently kissed the back of her neck, lips traveling across to her shoulder. Amber murmured contently, but showed no sign of waking. Jarrod spooned behind her, his hard length pressed against the curve of her buttocks and he slid his arm around her waist, running his hand up her stomach to caress her breast. Continuing to kiss her back, his fingers found her nipple and teased it until it was hard with desire.

Amber moaned in her sleep, pushing back against his swollen maleness. Jarrod took that as a good sign and slipped his hand down again to find that warm place between her legs already wet with wanting him. His fingers played with her delicate nub and as Amber pressed against them, Jarrod chuckled at her enthusiasm even while sleeping.

Carefully rolling her on to her back, Jarrod parted her legs and knelt between them, taking his shaft and pressing it against her entrance. He pushed in ever so slowly and was starting to thrust as Amber’s eyes blinked open. He leaned down and kissed her, stifling her squawk of surprise.

“Good morning, Amber,” he breathed into her ear. Amber, recovering quickly from the shock of waking to the feeling of her husband buried inside her, reached down and grabbed his ass to encourage him deeper.

“Morning,” she whispered back and arched her hips, driving Jarrod’s shaft further within her. Her movements only made him want her more and for a few minutes the only sounds heard were Jarrod’s rhythmic grunts and Amber’s moans as he fucked her with abandon. Suddenly, Amber’s moans grew louder and Jarrod drove into her as deep as he could and they both came hard, crying each other’s names in ecstasy.

“Well, that’s one way to wake up,” Amber said, kissing Jarrod as he rolled off to lie beside her.

“Mmm hmm,” Jarrod agreed, stroking her hair. They lay together in contented bliss until Amber heard Jarrod’s stomach rumble.

“I guess that means time to get up and fix breakfast,” she told him with a laugh.

Finishing their coffee, Jarrod made a suggestion. “Why don’t we pack a picnic and go for a ride? Looks like it’ll be a perfect day for it.”

“And we could go swimming,” Amber added with a mischievous smile. Jarrod leaned over and kissed her.

“You pack the lunch, I’ll saddle the horses.”

*

They galloped along, enjoying the feeling of freedom as the wind blew across their faces. Amber suggested a race to the pond and her grulla briefly overtook Jingo. A barbed wire fence was coming up and Amber was prepared for the jump when her horse refused, stopping suddenly.

Flying forward over the grey’s neck, Amber landed in the fence, hitting the wire. It pulled off the fence post and the wire supporting her broke and Amber fell to the ground. Jarrod watched in horror as the wire coiled around Amber as she tried to get out. The more she struggled, the more entangled she got.

Jarrod vaulted from Jingo’s back and didn’t even notice as the sharp barbs ripped through his hands as he tried to tear the wire from Amber’s body. Her clothes were spotted with blood wherever a barb had torn her skin, ripped where the wire cut into her and she lay still, unable to move.

“Please, Jarrod…” Amber’s agonized voice implored.

Jarrod took a deep breath, trying to calm himself and attempted to keep his voice even and reassuring. “Hold on, sweetheart, hold on. It’ll be all right, I promise.” He looked at the bloody mess and every painful breath Amber took cut straight through him. There was no way he could untangle her with his bare hands and looking down, he was surprised to see they were bleeding from his earlier attempt to free her.  
“I have to get help, Amber.” His gut clenched at the thought of having to leave her alone and in pain, unable to move, but he didn’t have a choice. “I can’t---” His breath caught in his throat. “I can’t get you out…”

Amber closed her eyes against the tears of pain leaking out and nodded slightly. “Please hurry.”

Jarrod brushed a gentle hand across her face, wiping away some of the blood and tears. “I love you, sweetheart. Just hold still. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He mounted Jingo and spurred him into a gallop, unable to look back at the pitiful form tangled in the wire.  
It seemed like an eternity before he ran into Nick and Heath, who were riding fence not quite a mile away. They looked in shock at the blood on their brother’s shirt and the panic on his face.

“There’s been an accident,” he gasped. “Amber… thrown into the fence. Need help.” Not waiting for their response, Jarrod whirled his lathered horse and raced back the way he came, Nick and Heath hard on his heels. When they reached Amber, Jarrod leaped from Jingo’s back, hit the ground at a run and rushed to her side. Her eyes were full of pain and Jarrod was appalled by the amount of blood soaking her clothes and the ground around her.

“Jarrod?” she moaned weakly.

Jarrod cradled her head in his hands as his brothers wasted no time cutting the wire. Every whimper that escaped her lips as the wire was cut brought Jarrod pain and he had to close his eyes tightly, unable to watch the agony Amber was in. Her body trembled in shock as they struggled to free her and Jarrod fought back his own tears.

Finally cutting the last strand of wire, Nick’s voice cut through to Jarrod’s consciousness. “Pappy, sit her up so we can get her out of this mess.”

Jarrod carefully sat Amber up and leaned her against his shoulder. He could feel her shaking and tried to reassure her as his brothers efficiently cleared away the remaining wire.

“You’re out now, sweetheart,” he whispered.

Heath brought Charger over. “Jarrod, Nick went to get the doc, but I think we need to get Amber to the house as quick as we can. Jingo’s about done in, but I can take her on Charger.”

Jarrod shook his head. “I’m taking her, Heath.”

Heath didn’t argue and reached down to take Amber from Jarrod’s arms. “You mount Charger and I’ll hand her up to you,” he told his eldest brother, trying to not to cause her any more pain. Jarrod nodded and got to his feet. His hands were painful and slippery with blood but he managed to grip the saddle horn and swing himself onto the big bay’s back. Heath carefully handed Amber up and Jarrod cradled her tightly to his chest before turning Charger toward home.

They made it to the yard and Jarrod headed straight for the house. Heath quickly dismounted and tied off the bay while Jarrod spoke softly to Amber.

“We’re here, Amber. Just hold on, sweetheart.”

Heath held Amber steady as Jarrod slipped off behind her. He reached up and pulled Amber from the saddle, cringing as she moaned in   
pain.

Silas heard the door, walked into the foyer and stopped short when he saw the bloody mess Jarrod held in his arms. He didn’t even hesitate as he looked up the stairs and called, “Mrs. Barkley! Miss Amber is hurt!” He turned back to Jarrod. “I’ll send someone for the doctor, Mr. Jarrod.”

Jarrod didn’t pause to answer, he just carried Amber up the steps.

“Nick’s bringing him, Silas,” Heath said. Victoria and Audra came out of Audra’s room and stopped on the landing. Audra hurried forward, but Victoria stayed where she was, unable to move at the look of distress on her son’s face and the unexpected feeling of worry for the young woman she so despised.

“Jarrod, put her in the guest room,” Audra directed and turned to ask Silas for bandages and water, but the perceptive man was already gone.

“What happened, Jarrod?’ his sister asked as Jarrod lay his now-unconscious wife down on the bed and started removing her blood-soaked clothes with fumbling fingers. Audra pushed his shaking hands away and took off Amber’s clothes herself.

“She got caught in the fence,” was Jarrod’s hoarse reply. “There was so much blood…”

Silas came in with a basin of warm water and a pile of bandages. “I’ll go wait for the doctor,” he said, setting down his burden and exiting the room. Audra prompted Jarrod to put pressure on some of the deeper cuts across Amber’s ribs and stomach while she cleaned and bound several gashes on the young woman’s arms. Even though she was unconscious, Amber still moaned in pain as they tended her injuries and Jarrod ached to gather her into his arms and tell her everything would be all right.

It seemed like an eternity before Nick appeared with the doctor. Dr. Merar took one look at the pale figure on the bed and then looked over to Jarrod. “Jarrod, why don’t you clean up while I check over Amber?” he suggested.

Jarrod shook his head wearily. “I need to stay with her, doctor.”

The doctor put a hand on the lawyer’s shoulder. “You can come right back. I don’t think it would do Amber any good to wake and see you looking like this.”

Jarrod gave in and walked slowly out the door where he found Nick and Heath waiting.

“I’ll get you some clean clothes, Jarrod,” Heath offered while Nick took his older brother to the bathroom. Jarrod tried to unbutton his bloody shirt, but a searing pain in his shaking hands made him gasp.

“Whoa, there, Pappy, let me take a look.” With surprising gentleness, Nick took hold of Jarrod’s hands. “God, Jarrod, your hands are ripped to shreds!”

Jarrod looked at the torn palms uncomprehendingly. “I tried to get her out, Nick. I tried and I couldn’t and I just had to leave her there…” Jarrod’s shoulders shook in heart-rending sobs and Nick pulled his big brother close.

“It’s all right, Jarrod, we got her out and you got her home and everything’ll be okay.” The tall rancher saw his blond brother come to the door with a clean shirt and pants. “Heath, can you get some of those bandages?” he said in a quiet voice, still holding Jarrod. “Pappy here got his hands tore up pretty bad.” Heath nodded and Nick sat Jarrod on the stool in the bathroom. He grabbed a towel and ran some hot water over it and cleaned the cuts on Jarrod’s hands.

“I need to get back to her, Nick,” Jarrod said, trying to pull away from Nick’s grasp.

“You ain’t going nowhere until we get these hands clean,” Nick growled. “Doc’s right; it won’t do Amber any good to see you all cut up like this.” Heath arrived with the bandages and they cared for their big brother’s hands and helped him into some clean clothes.

Jarrod arrived back in the guest room in time to see Dr. Merar pull a blanket up to cover Amber.

“Doctor?” he asked in concern.

The physician looked at him gravely. “She’s lost a lot of blood, Jarrod. I hate to do it, but I’m going to suggest a transfusion. If we don’t, the shock from blood loss could prove fatal.”

Jarrod sat on the bed and reached under the sheet to take Amber’s hand. “I’ll do whatever it takes, doctor. I can’t lose her.”

Dr. Merar nodded. “I’ll go ask Nick or Heath.” Jarrod started to protest, but the doctor silenced him with an upraised hand. “You’ll need your strength to take care of her. She’s their cousin too, either one has the same potential for a match as you do.”

Nick offered first and Jarrod sat with Amber, holding her hand as the life-giving fluid was transferred from his brother to his wife, then finally let the doctor look at his hands.

“Now keep a close eye out for infection and try to get as much fluid into her as possible,” Dr. Merar advised as he repacked his black bag. “I left a bottle of laudanum for the pain by the bed. Don’t hesitate to send someone after me if you need to and I’ll be back to check on her later this evening. Jarrod, I’ll check your hands again then, too.”

Nick saw the good doctor out, leaving Jarrod alone at his beloved’s bedside. As he tenderly held her hand, the tears he’d been fighting back wouldn’t be denied any longer. “Oh, Amber,” he whispered, “please come back to me, love. Don’t leave me like this. I want to see that beautiful smile of yours again.” He bowed his head with his tears flowing freely. “When I first found out who you were, I knew it wasn’t right to want you like I did. I tried to fight it, but I realized I loved you too much to let you go. And then to find out you felt the same way…” Jarrod’s voice choked on a sob. “Maybe Mother is right. Maybe I should have asked you to leave or just left myself before we went too far. If this is our punishment for loving…I’m so sorry, Amber.” Jarrod started at the gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Never apologize for loving, Jarrod,” came his mother’s soft voice.

Victoria saw the look of anguish on Jarrod’s face as he carried Amber’s bleeding body up the stairs and her heart broke at the pain her son was going through. She saw how he held her as Audra cleaned Amber’s wounds, every moan of pain from her lips reflected on Jarrod’s face. Retreating to her room, she couldn’t help overhearing Jarrod’s torment as Nick tended to his brother and she started to wonder if she hadn’t judged her son too harshly on his unconventional marriage. Echoes of words overheard and spoken to her played over in her mind.

 _“I love Amber, and we plan to be married.”_

 _“You ain’t ever seen him so happy as he is when he’s with her.”_

 _“I can’t explain adequately what happened to cause my cousin to be the woman I love. But it happened and pretending it didn’t isn’t going to change that fact.”_

 _“You came to terms with finding out about Tom’s infidelity when Heath joined your family. Can you really deny your son the same understanding?”_

 _“I love her, Mother.”_

The truth to every one of those statements hit her with full force. She remembered the few times she’d glimpsed Jarrod and Amber together in town, the contentment and happiness shining from both faces.

Suddenly, Victoria felt ashamed. She always prided herself on her open-mindedness, but here she was, judging her own son just because she didn’t think what he was doing was right. She might not agree, but as Jarrod told her, there was no law against it and even Rev. Stacey condoned the marriage. If Amber was the one to make her son happy, who was she to stand in his way?

Victoria heard the doctor leave and hesitated at the door to the guest room, uncertain what she should say. But hearing Jarrod’s anguish made her know she had to go to him. She crossed the room and laid a hand on her son’s shoulder.

“Never apologize for loving, Jarrod.”

Jarrod turned his tear-streaked face toward her. “Mother, I--- ”

Victoria sat beside him, careful not to jar the bed. “I’m the one who should be apologizing. I’ve treated you and Amber unfairly. I didn’t take the time to look beyond my own prejudices and see how happy the two of you are together and how much she means to you.” She blinked back a tear of her own as she cupped Jarrod’s face with her hand. “Can you ever forgive me?”

Jarrod gently placed Amber’s hand back on the bed and put his arms around Victoria. “Of course I can, Mother. You’ll always be the first lady in my heart.”

Victoria smiled and shook her head. “No, Amber’s the first lady in your heart,” she corrected gently, “as it should be. But I’m glad I still have a place.”

“Always,” Jarrod assured her with a kiss to the temple before turning his attention back to Amber.

Victoria rose to leave. “I’ll bring you something to eat, sweetheart. You need to keep up your strength.”

“Mother?’ Victoria turned back to the room at Jarrod’s voice and was gladdened by the love she saw shining from his eyes. “Thank you.”

Victoria left the room with a warm feeling in her heart.


	13. Chapter 13

It took some doing, but Jarrod was finally convinced to go lie down and get some rest, with assurances that someone would get him immediately if there was any change to Amber’s condition. Victoria offered to stay and sat beside Amber, using a cool cloth to bathe her brow. Amber had a slight fever, nothing more than was expected, but Victoria felt the need to do something to ease her niece and daughter-in-law’s suffering. Amber shifted and moaned, her eyes slowly blinking open.

“Jarrod?” she whispered hoarsely.

“He’s resting, dear,” Victoria assured her. “Do you need me to get him for you?”

The shake of Amber’s head was almost imperceptible. “No,” she managed, “just thirsty.”

Victoria poured a glass of water and held Amber’s head to help her drink. She noticed the look of pain on the young woman’s face as she rested her head back on the pillow. “If you’re in pain, I have some laudanum here that might help.”

“Please.”

Victoria gave Amber a spoonful of the sticky syrup and another drink of water to wash away the taste. It was then Amber’s eyes focused enough to let her see who was tending her. Victoria didn’t miss the look of surprise and patted Amber’s hand affectionately. “We’ll talk later, Amber, when you’re better. But just let me say I’m sorry for any grief I’ve caused you.”

“Why… change your mind?” Amber asked, trying to hold off the sleep the medicine brought.

“Like I said, we’ll talk later,” Victoria assured her. “Now just rest and get better so you can love my son the way he deserves.”

“So sorry for hurting…” Amber drifted off to sleep, unable to fight it any more.

Victoria smoothed back the blonde hair. “You didn’t hurt anyone, Amber. I did that all by myself.”

She kept her vigil by Amber’s bedside until Jarrod came in an hour later.

“How is she?”

Victoria stood and motioned Jarrod to sit in the chair she just vacated. He looked haggard and worn and Victoria doubted he had any rest at all. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I think she’ll be fine, Jarrod,” she assured her son. “Her temperature hasn’t risen and she woke briefly and took some water and laudanum.” Victoria looked at him critically. “How about you? How are your hands feeling?”

Jarrod held them up. “Audra just cornered me to wash them out and rebandage them. They’re a little sore, but I’ll be fine.” He lay a cloth-wrapped hand on Amber’s cheek. “I came so close to losing her.”

“But you didn’t, Jarrod,” Victoria reminded him. “She’s still here and I think she’ll be very happy to see you beside her when she wakes. Now let me fix you something to eat.”

“I’m not hungry,” Jarrod replied, not taking his eyes off his sleeping wife.

Victoria shook her head at the Barkley stubbornness. “I’ll have Silas bring you up something,” she said firmly.

When she returned a while later, Victoria found the remains of Jarrod’s half-eaten meal on the bedside table and smiled at the sight of her son fast asleep, stretched out on the bed beside his beloved Amber, her hand still gently cradled in his. She quietly pulled a quilt to cover him and left again, truly happy for the first time in weeks.

*

Amber drifted in and out of sleep for the next few days, waking when she got too thirsty or the pain became unbearable. She sensed Jarrod’s loving presence at her bedside, occasionally replaced by one of the other family members. The time she was awake grew longer and longer every day and her strength began to return, albeit slowly. Grateful for the care she was receiving at the hands of her and Jarrod’s family, Amber was especially thankful for Victoria’s change of heart. She knew how much his mother’s rejection hurt Jarrod and how much this reconciliation meant to him. Finally, maybe everything was worked out and the family could be happy together again.

Dr. Merar was pleased with the way Amber’s wounds were healing and removed the stitches from all but the large gash on her abdomen and one on her left thigh.

“If you feel up to it,” the doctor told her, “you can get out of bed and go sit in the library or the parlour for a change of scenery. But only if someone accompanies you. The last thing you need is to get dizzy and fall down the stairs.”

“I’ll make sure she’s careful,” promised Jarrod, looking sternly at his wife.

Dr. Merar smiled as he packed his bag. “I think you’re healed enough to have a real bath as well, again, as long as you have help getting in and out of the tub. I’ll be back to check on you in a couple days and by then I think I’ll be able to let you go home.”

Jarrod rose and escorted the doctor to the door. “I’ll walk you down,” he offered, but Dr. Merar waved him away.

“I think I know my way around here well enough to see myself out,” he assured Jarrod.

Jarrod closed the door behind him and turned back to Amber. “So would you like some help with that bath?” he asked, a devilish grin on his face.

In spite of still being sore, Amber felt a welcome tingle start between her legs, but knew she wasn’t ready for anything too amorous quite yet. “As much as I’d love that, Jarrod, I don’t think I’m really up for your kind of help,” she replied with a knowing smile.

Chuckling, Jarrod leaned over and kissed her warmly on the lips. “Well, why don’t I get the water started and see if Mother or Audra are around to give you a hand?” he suggested instead. Amber wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down next to her and Jarrod drew her close, careful not to cause any pain.

“That sounds fine, Jarrod,” she breathed in between kisses, “and I’m sure I’ll be ready for you to help me very soon.”

Jarrod just continued to caress her, kissing her face and neck, enjoying the feel of her in his arms and the tightness building in his groin, even though he knew she wasn’t able to give him any release. But Amber had other ideas and Jarrod inhaled sharply when she started undoing the buttons of his pants.

“Just because I don’t feel up to it,” she whispered, “doesn’t mean you have to suffer.” Amber’s hand reached into his pants and grabbed his stiffened member, enjoying the silky hardness beneath her fingers. She rubbed her thumb over the glistening tip and used the fluid already gathered there to aid her movements.

With the last few days so full of tension and worry, Jarrod’s need for relief was overwhelming and it only took a few hard strokes for his shaft to swell and his seed to explode into her hand.

“Oh, God, Amber,” he moaned, resting his head on her shoulder as she wiped her hand on the sheets and refastened his pants. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she replied, “now how about that bath?”

Jarrod returned in a few minutes. “Mother will be right up,” he informed Amber as he helped her out of bed. “I’ll give you a hand to the bathroom.” Holding her securely around the waist, Jarrod supported Amber on what seemed to her like an endless trek down the hallway that left her shaky and breathless. Jarrod sat her down and checked the water as his mother came in.

“I’ll take it from here, Jarrod,” Victoria informed him.

“Why don’t you go read the paper and relax?” Amber suggested. “Take a little break from worrying about me. We’ll be fine.”

Jarrod gave her a kiss on the cheek. “All right, sweetheart. Behave yourself.”

Victoria helped Amber off with her nightgown and removed the few bandages that still remained before steadying her niece as she lowered herself down into the tub. Amber breathed a sigh as the warm water engulfed her.

Victoria smiled. “Why don’t you just relax while I get some towels, and I’ll come back and help you wash your hair?”

“Mmm,” Amber assented as she leaned back and closed her eyes. She lay there for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of the water on her skin, then flinched when she shifted and some of the remaining stitches pulled.

Amber looked down and her eyes widened in dismay at the angry red marks criss-crossing her torso and legs. This was the first time she was able to truly appreciate the damage the wire had done and she gulped at the size of the largest gashes, particularly the one that started under her right breast and made a jagged line almost to her left hip. Amber bit back tears of remorse at the ugliness that would likely mar her body forever. She was very glad Victoria was helping her with the bath; she didn’t think she could handle the look of revulsion that was sure to be on Jarrod’s face when he looked at her.

Amber regained some of her composure by the time Victoria returned to help her wash her hair. She supported Amber as she gingerly stepped out of the tub and Amber was relieved when her aunt replaced the bandages and helped her into a fresh nightgown, covering up her damaged body.

“Would you like to go back to your room or head downstairs?” Victoria asked. “Nick and Heath are out, but Jarrod took your advice and is relaxing in the parlour and Audra’s doing some needlepoint. I’m sure they’d be happy for you to join them.”

Amber was getting a bit tired of lying in bed. “Downstairs, as long as you don’t think anyone will mind me being in my nightclothes,” she answered with a smile.

Victoria took her arm and helped Amber negotiate her way to the top of the stairs. Jarrod caught sight of them and put down his paper to come help.

“Are you sure you feel up to this?” he asked as he took Victoria’s place.

Amber leaned into him, knowing Jarrod would never let her fall. “If I don’t, I’m sure there’s some big, strong man around here who’ll offer to carry me,” she teased as they made their slow way down the stairs.

“Ever at your service, lovely lady,” Jarrod replied gallantly as he helped her sit on the sofa. He sat beside her and arranged himself so he was behind her and she was leaning against his chest. He opened the paper in front of them, holding it so Amber was encircled by his arms and able to read as well.

Their arrangement looked so natural that Victoria and Audra didn’t feel a bit of awkwardness at Jarrod and Amber’s unashamed display of affection, they just shared a smile, the couple’s obvious contentment infecting them as well.

It wasn’t long before Amber fell asleep and Jarrod carefully folded the paper and set it aside, trying not to wake the sleeping woman in his arms. He looked up and saw Victoria and Audra watching him and a sheepish smile came over his face.

“I guess we’re just used to being in our own place,” he said by way of apology for the close position.

“We don’t mind, do we, Mother?” Audra said with a laugh. “After all, she is your wife, Jarrod.”

Victoria smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Of course you’re allowed to put your arms around your wife in our house, dear,” she told him, glad she had made her peace with their relationship so she could observe firsthand how happy Amber made her son. “But don’t you think Amber would be more comfortable sleeping upstairs?”

Jarrod gazed down at his beloved. “Well, as long as you don’t mind, I’d rather not disturb her. Dr. Merar might have given his permission for her to be up, but I still think rest is the best thing for her right now.”

“I agree.” Victoria turned to Audra. “Why don’t we go see if Silas needs any help with dinner? And Jarrod, if Amber’s not feeling up to joining us in the dining room, you can certainly take a tray up to keep her company if you wish.”

Jarrod smiled his gratitude and adjusted Amber slightly so she was more comfortably settled in his arms. Amber slept, contentedly nestled against Jarrod’s chest until she was rudely awakened.

“Mother! Audra! Oh, hey, Jarrod! Amber, you’re out of bed! Doc’s given you the all clear?”

Jarrod just sighed and rolled his eyes, sending up a quick prayer to save him from overenthusiastic brothers. “Could you keep it to a low roar, Nick, if you don’t mind?”

Nick ignored him and strode over to kiss his cousin on the cheek. “Glad to see you’re feeling better, Amber. Joining us for dinner tonight?”

Amber considered for a moment, then nodded. “I think so. It’ll be nice to have a meal at a real table and feel like a human being again.” She winced as she tried to stand and Nick supported her elbow while Jarrod grabbed her around the waist.

“Dr. Merar said take it easy, remember?” Jarrod chided. “Let’s get you upstairs and I’ll help you get ready.” His blue eyes twinkled as he said, “Maybe Mother has a dress she can lend you.”

Amber returned his gaze with a playful one of her own, thinking of the blue dress she wore the first night she was there, but quickly looked away when she remembered what she now looked like. The last thing she wanted right now was for Jarrod to see her unclothed. “If you could ask her,” Amber replied as they slowly made their way up the stairs, “but you don’t need to stay, Jarrod. I’ll be able to manage.”

Jarrod started to protest, but the look in Amber’s eyes stopped him. He was a bit puzzled, but then, knowing full well the intensely physical relationship they shared, realized it was probably for the best if he didn’t help his wife undress. He wasn’t sure if he could keep his hands to himself and if Amber didn’t feel ready for that yet, it was prudent to just stay clear of the temptation.

Jarrod and Nick guided her to the chair in her room and carefully sat her down. Kissing her cheek, Jarrod said. “I’ll let Mother know you want to join us downstairs for dinner.”

Amber silently watched the two men leave the room then let go of the tears she’d been struggling to hold back. Loving Jarrod was one of the most incredible experiences of her life, but how could that go on once he saw the hideous marks that now covered her forever?


	14. Chapter 14

Jarrod was convinced Amber was avoiding him, but he wasn’t sure why. He couldn’t think of anything he’d done, but ever since Dr. Merar had pronounced her fit enough for the ride home, he hadn’t been able to catch her alone. Either she pleaded work to catch up on after being away from the office for so many days, or errands that needed to be run that very minute, or she pretended to be asleep before he could even get into bed. For the first couple days, Jarrod tried to be understanding, knowing she was still recovering from the accident, but now he was starting to get frustrated. He craved the intimacy that was so much a part of their relationship, even the soft kisses and heated glances they often exchanged over the course of a day were missing.

Finally deciding to confront her, Jarrod heard the sounds of gentle splashing coming from the bathroom. He opened the door and found Amber stepping out of the tub. His flesh rose as his eyes took in the luscious curves of her body, but Amber just gasped in dismay, snatched up her towel and hurriedly wrapped it around herself.

“Jarrod---“ she exclaimed, but he took the one step needed to reach her and cut her off with a fervent kiss. Amber started to respond, but then her body stiffened and she pulled away.

“Amber, what’s wrong?” Jarrod asked, unable to keep the hurt out of his voice. He missed her and he loved her and he didn’t understand. “Why won’t you let me touch you? Did I do something or say something? Please, sweetheart, I love you, if I did something to upset you let me know so I can make it right.”

Amber heard his pleading tone and looked into his brilliant blue eyes, so full of pain, and knowing she was causing that pain seared her soul. Amber slowly dropped the towel and bared herself to his eyes, ugliness and all. Better to have him look at her body in disgust that to cause her beloved any hurt. She kept her gaze on the floor, unwilling to see the distaste on Jarrod’s face.

“Amber?” She heard the confusion in his voice and looked up to find an equally puzzled expression on his face, at odds with the dark desire in his eyes.

“How can you want to touch something that looks like this?” Amber said, her voice a strangled whisper.

Jarrod saw the tear trickle down her cheek and the anguish on her face. As his eyes took in the form of the woman he so loved and desired, he noticed her hand unconsciously trying to cover the still-red welt across her stomach and finally understood.

“Oh, Amber,” he said tenderly, pulling her close, “you are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Placing another searing kiss on her lips, Jarrod lifted her into his arms and carried her into their bedroom, where he laid her on the bed and sat beside her.

His fingers lightly traced the path of the large gash down to her hip. “You really thought this would matter to me?” Amber bit her lip and blinked tightly, trying to clear the moisture from her eyes. Jarrod took her hand and drew it to the aching hardness straining against his pants, his body proving what his words were trying to say.

“I’m sorry, Jarrod,” she whispered. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Don’t be.” Jarrod leaned down and kissed her, his tongue gently exploring hers. “I’m the one who should be sorry. I didn’t even realize…”  
Amber smiled through her tears. “Don’t apologize for thinking I’m still beautiful, Jarrod.”

“I won’t,” he promised, “because you are and always will be.” Jarrod’s lips moved down her throat and over her breasts, then he took the time to slowly kiss each and every mark that ran across her body, not stopping until he reached her inner thigh. He only stopped there because the velvet folds of her womanhood beckoned and his lips moved to kiss their silky sweetness. His tongue danced around her soft flesh and probed into her warmth, hands sliding up her stomach to caress her breasts. His fingers kneaded and tweaked the taut peaks and Amber let out a gasp that was half sob.

Jarrod moved back up to find her face wet with yet more tears. “Amber?” he asked, concerned he might have caused her pain.  
“I’m just being silly, Jarrod,” she said, eyes bright but full of love. “I just… I never thought…”

Jarrod silenced her with another kiss and quickly removed his clothes before resting his weight on top of her. “You’re not silly,” he assured her as he slipped his hard length inside her. He continued kissing her as his thrusts grew deeper, more intense and this time Amber’s moan was one of pure pleasure.

“Oh, Jarrod,” she breathed, and her movements beneath him became more frantic, almost desperate. Jarrod continued covering her face with kisses, the need to show her how much he loved and wanted her almost overwhelming. As her orgasm burst over her, Jarrod felt her muscles clamp down around his throbbing manhood and Amber clung to him as she shuddered with release. He paused and kissed her tenderly, brushing her hair off her face as he felt her relax. So near his own climax, Jarrod only waited a moment before resuming his motions and with a few more thrusts, his world exploded in a burst of light and sensation as his seed shot deep within her.

“I love you, Amber. The fact that you’re so beautiful is only a bonus. And I’ll have you know I’ll still think you’re beautiful fifty years from now when you’re grey and wrinkled.”

“How did I ever get so lucky?” Amber asked, snuggling next to him as he held her in his arms.

“Just the Barkley luck, I guess,” Jarrod informed her, relishing the feel of her against him. “But you do realize we’ve probably used up more than our share in finding each other.”

“As long as there’s enough left to keep us together,” Amber whispered as she relaxed further into Jarrod’s strong embrace, “it was worth it.”


End file.
